Des retrouvailles pas comme les autres
by lasakoura
Summary: Résumé : Une jeune fille... des retrouvailles...
1. Prologue

Résumé de la school fic numéro un

 ** **Titre**** **:** l _es retrouvailles pas comme les autres_  
 ** **Style**** **:** School fic , romance, humour, tristesse, trahison, joie, musique et magie  
 ** **Couple principal**** **:** ce n'est pas compliqué, chercher un peu je suis sure vous saurez trouver  
 ** **Couples secondaires**** **:** et bien ça sera la surprise, il en faut un peu tout de même

 ** **Résumé :****

Le jour se levait sur la ville de Magnolia, le temps était frais et tout le monde se réveillait en ce beau matin de septembre... et un jour synonyme d'enfer pour de nombreux étudiants... et oui... le lendemain était le grand jour... c'était la rentrée des classes ! Mais ne perdons pas de temps et dirigeons nous vers une petite maison situé au bord d'un fleuve dans un coin calme de la ville, et continuons de chercher ce que nous cherchons à l'intérieur... observez encore et vous finirez par trouver, dans une chambre située à l'étage, vous pourrez voir une jeune adolescente de 17 ans... vous aurez tous devinez de qui il s'agit, et oui, c'est bel et bien Lucy Heartfillia, qui émerge tranquillement de son sommeil...

 ** **POV Lucy :****

gné... il est quelle heure ? (regarde son réveil)...11h... (se retourne dans son lit)... 11h ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important moi... Merde Erza ! ... BOUM, fait chier ! Le restaurant comment j'ai pu oublier... ho mais je me présente même pas, je suis plus à ça prêt, il me reste une heure pour me préparer ça passe crème !  
Hello, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfillia... j'ai 17 ans, je suis blonde avec des yeux marrons, je suis de taille assez petite mais ça ne me dérange pas... mais celui qui m'emmerde avec ça n'aura plus de descendance... Capito ? (Silence) bien ! autrement j'aime la musique, le rock, le chant que je pratique depuis une dizaine d'années et la guitare de même ! Je viens d'emménager à Magnolia il a deux semaines maintenant, enfin, de revenir car je suis partis à Crocus i ans. La faute à qui ? mon ingrat de père mais ne parlons pas de cette personne pour le moment, en partant pour Crocus, j'ai dû quitter tout mes amis(es) pour mon plus grand regret mais j'ai gardé contact avec la plupart, d'ailleurs je dois donc retrouver ma meilleure amieErza Scarlet aujourd'hui... une personne aux cheveux rouges écarlates qui peut être très douce mais aussi très violente quand on touche à son fraisier par exemple.  
Demain je rentre en terminal L au lycée Fairy Tail et je vais retrouver tout les autres là-bas, ils sont tous en L aussi d'après Erza, j'ai tellement hâte si vous saviez, ils m'ont tous beaucoup manqué en tout cas... bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il faut que je me bouge Erza va arriver et je ne suis pas prête genre... vraiment pas du tout ! Go sous la douche vite vite vite ! (après 10 minutes...) bon, ça, c'est fait ! Maintenant la tenue... on va pas se casser les pieds à faire compliqué alors que c'est simplement un dîner avec Erza, une petite robe blanche avec une fine ceinture dorée pour marquer la taille , une veste verte kaki que j'aime beaucoup... nickel ! mes cheveux... bon on va les sécher et les coiffer, la flemme de les lisser. Quant au maquillage, il est assez banal : un peu de crayon noir, du mascara et un petit peu de rouge à lèvres rose plutôt nude...on est bon ! Je rajoute un peu de parfum et un bracelet, je mets mes chaussures... mes derbies marrons... mon sac, mes écouteurs que je branche à mon portable, mes clés, je n'oublie pas mon portefeuille, et bien je suis enfin prête ! et il est... DING DONG !... 11h... Lucy championne !

Lucy : J'arrive ! ... (cours à la porte et l'ouvre à la volée)... ERZA ! (lui saute dans les bras)  
Erza : (lui rendant son étreinte avec un grand sourire) Lucy ! tu m'as tellement manqué ! ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir après 5 ans ! (recule et la regarde) tu es devenu magnifique ma parole ma poule !  
Lucy : (souriante) que devrais-je dire de toi, tu es toujours aussi sublime avec tes cheveux écarlates ! et oui toi aussi tu m'as drôlement manqué comme tout les autres d'ailleurs !  
Erza : (souriante) aller le restaurant nous attends !  
Lucy : (souriante) oui !

On se dirigent donc dans la bonne humeur vers un restaurant tranquille et une fois arrivées, une serveuse nous installa à une table à l'écart des autres pour avoir un peu de tranquillité et de calme... c'était un petit restaurant très simple et je me souviens que nous avions souvent manger ici avec le reste du groupe. Un serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes et quelques minutes après, le repas commença dans la bonne humeur...

Erza : (souriante) J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !  
Lucy : (souriante) J'imagine, dit moi tout ! Comment vont les autres ? ils vont bien ?  
Erza : (souriante) Les filles vont très bien et ont vraiment hâte de te revoir? Elles ont pas changé, Kanna est toujours avec son alcool, Levy avec ses livres, Jubia est toujours aussi amoureuse de Grey comme tu peux t'en douter, Mirajane essaye de caser encore tout le monde ! (perd son sourire) mais les gars je ne saurais pas te le dire... on ne se parle plus... vraiment...  
Lucy : (choquée) Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et puis depuis quand ?!  
Erza : (calme) Depuis 4 ans environ, les gars ont commencé à former leurs groupe de ''rebelles'' si on peut dire, et nous on est restées de notre côté... et depuis les relations sont... au plus bas enfaîte, tout simplement.  
Lucy : (calme) Rebelles ? Les garçons ? Tu es sérieuse ?  
Erza : (calme) Totalement enfin : ils sèchent, insultent, provoquent, se battent, ils sont vraiment méconnaissables... de toute manière, tu les verras demain, ton arrivée va peut-être changer les choses mais je te préviens... fait attention à toi Lucy... au pire je les frapperai... pour pas changer de d'habitude ! (souriante et fière) D'ailleurs je suis présidente du conseil des élèves pour ton information !  
Lucy : (baisse les yeux) Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu me dis... mes meilleurs amis et Natsu... comme ça, enfin avec ce comportement et cette réputation... j'y crois pas, je ne comprend vraiment pas ! (rigole doucement) toujours à taper toi et cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde bizarrement  
Erza : (souriant doucement) Oui, on ne me changera jamais ... mais bon parle moi de toi et de ces 5 ans passés à Crocus loin de nous !  
Lucy : (souriant doucement) Ho... pas grand chose à dire, je prenais des cours à distance et je voyais jamais personne, j'ai continué la guitare et le chant et toi ?  
Erza : (souriante) Ho un peu pareil sauf que j'étais au collège puis au lycée Fairy Tail avec les filles on a continué le chant et la musique aussi, ça nous faisais penser à toi...  
Lucy : (regarde ailleurs) Et... avec Gérald ?  
Erza : (à deux doigts de s'étouffer... gêne énorme) De quoi tu parles, il est avec les gars lui aussi, même si il fait partie des plus calmes probablement... il m'a oublié  
Lucy : (air suspicieux) mouais... j'en doute moi !  
Erza : (rigole) Tu veux parler, je suis sure que tu ne penses qu'à tes retrouvailles avec Natsu toi !  
Lucy : (moment de gène : deux) Pas du tout !  
Lucy & Erza : (rigolent)

Et le repas toucha à sa fin, c'était bien bon ! C'est sur ce moment qu'on se sépare pour rentrer à nos appartements...  
je suis tellement contente d'avoir revu Erza, et j'ai tellement hâte à demain ! Mais tout ce qu'elle m'a dit... je ne comprend pas... mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là sans rien faire ! il y a pas moyen !... mais si ils m'avaient oublié... si IL m'avait oublié... rah ça m'agace, on verra bien demain ! aller hop en pyjama et go to the bed, faudrait pas que j'ai une tête de zombi demain quand même, donc... je vous laisse, Tchooss et à demain !


	2. Chapitre 1

Fic 1. Chapitre 1 : le premier jour de galère...

 ** **PDV Lucy :****

...DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...BAM ! Ferme là saleté de réveil... c'est pas cool de me réveiller de si bon matin... bonjour les gens... oui... il se peut que je casse tout mes réveils en les envoyant dans le mur chaque matins, mais j'aime juste pas qu'on me réveille... En plus le jour de la rentrée. Non mais sérieux, j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours... il y a les profs... les poufs... c'est la mort ... ha oui mais si je veux voir les autres il faut que j'y ailles ! Aller courage Lucy... Je te reverrais ce soir merveilleux lit... mes coussins moelleux... non je dois y aller pense aux autres que tu vas revoir enfin !... Aller pour se réveiller, rien de tel qu'un peu de musique, Holiday de Green Day (pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas cette musique voici le lien video/x1svz0_green-day-holiday_music) Et go under the shower ! (15 minutes plus tard…) Me revoilà, réveillée et douchée ! Bon alors ma tenue... que mettre pour un jour de rentrée... mon slim noir déjà c'est sur... après... aller mon tee-shirt gris avec le symbole Nirvana jaune... ma veste en jean bleue clair et mes converses blanches... mon collier en argent et mes bracelets... j'en ai beaucoup quand même mais c'est pas mal je trouve. Je rajoute quelques bagues et je retourne dans la salle de bain ! Je me lisse les cheveux et me maquille simplement : fard à paupières rose pale, crayon et mascara et c'est tout. 

Maintenant... petit déjeuner parce que j'ai faim. Je descend donc dans ma petite cuisine et qu'est-ce-que je mange moi... Bon je sais, je me sers un grand verre de jus d'orange, prend deux tranches de brioche et les tartines de confiture à la cerise... quelle heure il est ? 7h30, je suis bien pour une fois, je suis pas en retard ! Bon je remonte pour le lavage de dents... le sac maintenant... alors, ma trousse noire en simili cuir, mon agenda, mon trieur, mes écouteurs que je branche sur mon portable et je lance la musique i'm awake i'm alive de Skillet (je vous mets encore une fois le lien pour les curieux : watch?v=2aJUnltwsqs), mes clefs et on est enfin partit direction le lycée ! Je sors en fermant bien derrière moi et je commence à marcher quand tout à coup j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes prénom... j'enlève mes écouteurs et regarde derrière moi...

... - LUCY ! 

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ?

Lucy : (surprise) ERZA ! qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Elle courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras avant de me lâcher doucement et de me faire un grand sourire auquel je répondis comme toujours, elle est pas croyable de me rejoindre alors qu'elle habite pas du tout dans le même quartier...

Erza : (souriante) Et bien je viens t'accompagner en cours, je voulais t'accompagner.  
Lucy : (souriante) Fallait pas, tu habites pas du tout dans le quartier en plus, tu as dû te lever plus tôt en plus du coup !  
Erza : (rigole doucement) Je me lèves toujours trop tôt de toute manière, et ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais envie de t'accompagner !  
Lucy : (souriante) C'est gentil ! 

On se mit donc en route pour Fairy Tail dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur, on s'ennuie vraiment jamais avec elle, pour tout vous expliquer, on se connait depuis toutes petites Erza et moi ! Oui depuis quoi... une dizaine d'années et on c'est très vite rapprochées et on ne c'est plus quittées comme vous pouvez le voir d'ailleurs... à part pendant cinq ans mais c'est pas comme si ça avais été voulu... loin de là et puis on a toujours gardé le contact donc on c'est jamais perdues de vue !... Ho... on arriva devant un grand bâtiment... c'est pas un bâtiment ça... c'est un château... mais dans quoi je suis tombé moi ?! C'est pas un lycée !

Lucy : (choquée) ...  
Erza : (rigole) Je sais, j'ai réagis pareil la première fois que je l'ai vu mais tu t'y habitueras je te le promet !  
Lucy : (toujours choquée) Dans quoi je suis tombé moi...  
Erza : (souriante) Honnêtement... dans un lycée de taré je dirais...  
Lucy : (rigole) Encore une fois...  
Erza : (rigole) Je crois que tu es destinée ! Aller vient les autres nous attendes je crois... (pensive) en même temps, tu es revenue donc je pense qu'elles sont surexcitées comme je l'étais... (la regarde en souriant) donc conseil : prépare toi à mourir !  
Lucy : (rigole) J'aime bien ce conseil, ça me rassure tellement !  
Erza : (rigole) C'est fait pour !  
... : (cri) LUCYYYYYYY !  
... : (cri) MA POULEEEE !  
... : Non mais c'est la mienne !  
... : Qu'est-ce-que tu parles toi c'est la mienne  
... : (bourrée) Peace les filles, buvez une bonne pinte de bierre et vous serez réconciliées avec la vie  
Lucy : (souriante) Les filles ! 

Et là..., comment vous expliquez ce qu'il c'est passé... clairement, je me suis mangé mes potes en pleine tronche et je suis tombé par terre sous le choc... Je suis en train de décédée sous leurs poids réunis... d'ailleurs les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Je m'en fou je suis juste trop heureuse sur le moment pour que ça me gêne, j'ai retrouvé mes amies, et c'est tellement cool ! Je suis trop contente ! Donc après ce gros câlin, les filles se relèvent et m'aident aussi à me relever et nous marchons vers les fameuses listes... Aller que je sois avec les filles et les garçons s'il-vous-plais ! Je demande juste ça ! C'est pas beaucoup quand même ! Levy remarque pour nous les listes et elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire, je crois que c'est bon et ça c'est cool !

Levy : (souriante) on est toutes ensembles mais... (sourire crispé) les garçons sont avec nous aussi ainsi que Lisanna et son groupe...  
Mira : (souriante) Pensons à Lucy, elle pourra enfin les revoir après cinq ans loin d'eux aussi, je ne pense pas qu'ils la traiteront mal, elle leurs a manqué et vous le savez toutes aussi bien que moi, elle nous a tous beaucoup manqué !  
Erza : (souriante) Mira a raison les filles, tu dois être pressée de les revoir Lucy non ? (clin d'œil) Surtout une certaine personne...  
Lucy : (souriante) Un peu que je suis pressée de les retrouver ! je vais revoir mes amis, mes frangins ! (regarde Erza) Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler... (regarde Levy) On est dans quelle salle d'ailleurs ?  
Levy : (souriante) A103 Lu-chan, Mister Happy est notre professeur principal !  
Mira : (souriante) Allons y alors, il ne faut pas que Lucy les loupes, il faut qu'elle les voit avant que le cours ne commence ! Kanna tu viens ?  
Kanna : (souriante mais quand même un peu bourrée) J'arrive les filles... je dois délaissé mes bouteilles...  
Mira : (rigole) Aller, dépêche toi ! 

Nous marchions donc vers notre classe, mon cœur battait très vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite arrête toi bordel ! enfaîte, je dois avouer que de revoir les garçons me met un stress pas possible, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... ils doivent avoir changé, enfin, ils ont changé d'après ce que Erza m'a dit... est-ce qu'ils m'ont oublié, je suis quand même partie longtemps... je sais même pas pourquoi je me demande ça, je pense que ça me ferait beaucoup de mal en vérité. Après tout, j'ai toujours été plus proche des garçons que des filles sauf Erza qui est une exception, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être un petit côté garçon manqué de ma personnalité qu'on retrouve aussi chez Erza... je suis quand même moins violente. En tout cas, je peux plus faire machine arrière car on est enfin arrivées devant la salle... Je suis vraiment pas bien, je pense que les filles l'ont bien remarqué parce qu'elles me regardent toutes avec un sourire rassurant...

Erza : (se retourne vers moi avec un sourire rassurant)... ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne t'ont pas oublié, n'y pense même pas, c'est pas vrai ! Ils te considéraient tous comme une sœur sauf Natsu... lui c'était plus compliqué... (clin d'œil) n'est-ce-pas ?  
Lucy : (petit sourire) J'espère... (rougit) et arrête de dire des conneries ! (détourne le regard) C'est même pas vrai d'abord...  
Mira : (sourit doucement) Pendant toute l'année où on était encore avec eux, ils ne pensaient qu'au jour où ils te reverraient !  
Levy : (sourit doucement) oui, c'est vrai !  
Lucy : (sourit doucement)... Merci les filles...  
Erza : (sourit) On y va alors ! 

Aller 1, 2...et 3 ! On rentre donc dans la classe et là... je les vois... ils sont au fond de la classe... ils ont pas mal grandi quand même... mais je les reconnais encore...Luxus avec son éclair à l'œil gauche, Gerald et son tatouage rouge... Grey qui est encore déshabillé, Léon qui a toujours l'air silencieux, Fried dans ses livres, Gadjeel et tout ses piercings...et Natsu et son magnifique sourire... et attendez deux minutes... il ne sourit pas, ?! Il regarde son téléphone et a un visage fermé...  
Luxus se retourne à notre entrée, je pense pour voir vite fait qui entrait dans la salle... et là me voit... se retourne vers les garçons... et là il se retourne vers moi en vitesse avec des grands yeux... et...

Luxus : FRANGINEEEEEEEEEEEE ! 

Il me court dessus en mode bulldozer... je vais me faire tuer, je vais mourir, il va me taper... BAM ! ... Je meurs… Luxus me sert dans ses bras mais il a beaucoup de force donc… ça tue au sens propre du terme... mon dos... MON DOS !

Lucy : (rigole) Frangin ! tu me détruis le dos mais je t'aime quand même, heureuse de te revoir !  
Luxus : (qui relâche l'étreinte avec un grand sourire) Tu m'as tellement manqué, mais tu es revenu quand ?!  
Lucy : (souriante) Il y a deux semaines maintenant !  
Luxus : (souriant) Viens je t'emmène voir les gars !  
Lucy : (stressée mais souriante) Vas-y, je te suis ! 

Il me conduit donc vers les gars qui me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux...genre je suis un esprit, une hallucination... non non je suis bien vivante...et là... il y a du avoir un déclic de leurs part car Grey me fait un gros câlin... Je suis tellement contente de les retrouver...

Grey : (souriante) Je suis content de te revoir Lucy !  
Lucy : (souriante) Moi aussi Grey mais rhabille toi ce sera encore mieux...  
Grey : (se rhabille) MERDE !  
...- Jubia aime voir monsieur Grey comme ça...

Cette voix... et là je me retourne et voit... Jubia.. ma Jubia !

Lucy : (lui saute dans les bras) JUBIAAAAA!  
Jubia : (lui saute aussi dans les bras)... LUCYYYYY  
Lucy : (câlin) JUBIAAAAAA  
Jubia : (câlin) LUCYYYYY  
Léon : (fait genre il boude) Et mon câlin alors ?!  
Lucy : (souriante)... JU... LEONNNNNN (et lui saute aussi dans les bras)  
Léon : Ma petite Lucy tu nous as manqué tu sais !  
Gadjeel : Je dois avouer... tu m'as manqué blondie (lui fais un câlin)  
Fried : Et moi aussi tu m'as manqué, aucun des autres parlait aussi bien de livres avec moi ! (lui fait un câlin)  
Grey : Natsu, elle t'a manqué aussi Lucy hein ? 

Et là je me retourne doucement vers lui, Natsu relève doucement la tête vers moi et me regarde doucement... pas la trace d'un sourire... j'ai un pincement au coeur parce qu'il m'avait énormément manqué, et un peu plus que les autres parce qu'il était spécial à mes yeux et qu'il l'est toujours... mais où était passé son sourire enfin... son si beau sourire...

Lucy : (triste) En effet il a l'air ravi de me revoir...  
Natsu : (va vers elle et lui fait un câlin) Tu m'as énormément manqué, ne pense pas le contraire...  
Lucy : Natsu...  
 **Class** **e** : (chuchote) Attendez, depuis quand ils sont gentils... c'est clair...  
Luxus : (foudroie du regard la classe) Un problème ?  
 **Classe** : (silence)

Ok... je ne comprend pas leurs réactions...ce n'est pas leurs genres... pourquoi ces regards froids et dur... pourquoi cette agressivité... mais pourquoi tout cela... Je me pose sans doute trop de questions...

...: Levez vous je vous places ! 

On se retourna tous pour voir notre professeur principal... monsieur Happy si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Levy tout à l'heure... au final je me retrouve à côté de Grey... du coup je suis contente car je vais pouvoir lui parler ! Le cours commença enfin, c'est un cours de français enfaîte... génial j'adore ça... Voltaire... Rousseau ou encore Montesquieu... si intéressant non mais pourquoi je dois subir ça... sérieux, c'est chiant en plus. Et là Grey commença à me parler... YES ! 

Grey : (chuchote) On a changé...Lucy... je pense que tu l'as vu...  
Lucy : (chuchote) J'ai vu ça... et je ne comprend pas... explique moi qu'est ce qu'il se passe Grey...  
Grey : (chuchote) heu... je peux pas t'expliquer honnêtement... c'est comme ça mais on tient tous à toi Lucy... tu es notre frangine... crois moi...  
Lucy : (chuchote) Je ne sais pas si tu ce que tu me dis est vrai... si vous tenez vraiment à moi... Je pense que Natsu non et vous je ne sais pas... mais vous êtes bizarres... je veux comprendre… Grey...  
Grey : (chuchote) Lucy, tu dois nous croire, on tient tous beaucoup à toi ... on n'a pas tellement changé que ça, celui qui a le plus changé, c'est Natsu... même nous on ne peut pas faire grand chose...  
Lucy : (chuchote) Pourquoi il a changé... qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé...?  
Grey : (chuchote)... je ne peux pas te le dire même si je le voudrais, demande lui... (s'avance vers elle et lui dit) tu es la seule qui puisse changer les choses... enfin, c'est-ce-que je pense...

DRINGGGGGG !

Grey : (lui sourit doucement) A bientôt Lucy !  
Lucy : (plongée dans ses pensées) oui...

C'était la pause du midi, mais bizarrement je n'ai pas faim... On se dirigea vers le self avec les filles, j'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées, Natsu avait changé, mais Grey ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi... je devais lui demandé et cette phrase "tu es la seule qui puisse changer les choses"... pourquoi il me dit ça... et pourquoi moi surtout ?... j'avais mal au crâne à force de réfléchir... mais j'étais trop troublée. de quoi parlait-il bordel ?! ...on arrive enfin au self. Le repas à l'air plutôt bon : Spaghettis bolognaise... ho des fraisiers c'est Erza qui va être contente dit donc... et à la voir j'ai raison...

Erza : (souriante) FRAISIERS !  
Lucy : (rigole) toujours la même  
Erza : (souriante) voui  
 **Les filles** : (rigolent) hahaha

Après avoir pris la nourriture, on alla s'asseoir sur une table, et la conversation tourna vite au sujet des garçons…

Erza : (regarde Lucy) donc...Lucy...  
Lucy : (calme) Erza, tu sais quelque chose par rapport à Natsu ?  
Erza : (étonnée) Non rien pourquoi ?  
Lucy : (sérieuse) Je sais pas... je suis sur qu'il y a eu quelque chose... et je dois savoir quoi...  
Levy : (calme) A part les gars je ne pense pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant de quelque chose...  
Mira : (calme) Je suis d'accord, ils sont toujours ensemble et ne vont jamais avec les autres... même pas avec nous alors qu'on était très proches...  
Lucy : (pensive) hm...

D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que je les vis entrer et se poser sur la table juste derrière nous, sans un mot, sans un regard... à part Grey qui me lança un regard plein de compréhension et de peine... les autres fuient mon regard... mais que se passe t-il enfin ? J'en ai marre de ne pas comprendre et surtout de ne pas savoir ! La journée passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût d'ailleurs, je voulais rentrer chez moi, réfléchir à tout cela... mettre tout au clair dans ma tête pour savoir quoi faire demain, je veux comprendre, je veux retrouver les amis et le Natsu que je connaissais avant et surtout pas rester dans l'ignorance. La journée prit fin doucement, elle voulait me faire mijoter faut croire mais enfin elle était finie ! On sortit donc de cours, du dernier de la journée, et on se dirigea vers le portail principal.

Erza: (soucieuse) Tu veux que je te raccompagnes Lucy ?  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Non c'est bon je vais rentrer toute seule ne t'inquiète pas...  
Erza : (soucieuse) D'accord... (me fait un câlin) à demain !  
 **Les filles** : A demain Lucy !  
Lucy : (pensive) Ouais, à demain... 

Une fois les câlins fait, je pris tranquillement la direction de la maison, heureusement que j'avais la musique, je me serais senti vite seule autrement, The Offspring c'est la vie mes amis ! Cela m'empêchait de trop penser à la discussion de tout à l'heure, je préfère attendre d'être rentrée pour cela... mais quelqu'un m'arrêta dans mes réflexions...

...: Salut frangine... je te raccompagne ?  
Lucy : (étonnée) Luxus, avec joie mais tu m'as suivi ? tu habites pas dans le quartier ?  
Luxus : (rigole) Non, j'ai juste couru pour te rattraper  
Lucy : (rigole doucement) Bon... bah en route alors  
Luxus : (souriant) yep !

On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à la maison et une fois arrivé, on s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé accompagné de chocolat chaud et de biscuits en rigolant en parlant du passé, puis on décida de commander des pizza car il était l'heure du repas, on mangea dans la bonne humeur et la... ma curiosité revint à la charge... j'en ai marre de moi mais je dois savoir...

Lucy : (calme) Frangin... je...  
Luxus : (la coupe en souriant doucement) Je sais que tu as besoin de réponses frangine... je sais  
Lucy : (détourne le regard) Pourquoi vous m'ignoriez, et les filles... pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi grey me dit que je suis la seule qui peut changer les choses par rapport à Natsu...  
Luxus : (la coupe en rigolant) STOPPPPP deux secondes tranquille ! (calme) On ne vous ignore pas, on a prit des distances, pourquoi : par rapport à Natsu et aux filles tout simplement, et la raison... on ne fait plus confiance aux filles car on n'a souffert avec une certaine fille. Grey m'a dit que tu doutais de l'importance que tu as à nos yeux mais tu sais très bien que ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai. Quant à Natsu, lui c'est plus compliqué et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est par rapport à son père et un autre truc, et sache que je t'en dis déjà trop et que ce n'est pas tout, tu devras lui parler pour savoir le reste; et Grey a dit ça parce que... tu étais proche de lui...  
Lucy : (le regarde) Luxus... les filles sont différentes... et tu le sais bien...  
Luxus : (sourit doucement) Je sais mais tu ne peux pas comprendre pour le moment, il nous faut des preuves pour en être sur...  
Lucy : (sérieuse) Vous en aurez, et je ferais revenir le Natsu d'avant !  
Luxus :(sourit doucement) Je compte sur toi frangine  
Lucy : (parle doucement) Mais faites un effort... les filles souffrent de tout ça...  
Luxus : (rigole doucement) Tu es très convaincante mais je te promet rien  
Lucy : (boude) pffff !  
Luxus : (rigole et lui fait un petit câlin) Aller bonne nuit frangine  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Bonne nuit...

Pfff beaucoup trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui... donc pyjama, lavage de dents... et je rejoins mon merveilleux lit... vous l'aurez compris, je vous laisses pour le moment, je vais rejoindre le monde des rêves ou des cauchemars, bisous à vous !

 ** **PDV Natsu :****

...Lucy... (s'endort) 


	3. Chapitre 2

Fic 1. Chapitre 2 : la souffrance d'un homme

 ** **PDV Natsu****  
 **  
**  
DRINGGGGG... putain de bordel de réveil de merde, pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes choses... j'ai pas envie de me réveiller... quelle heure il est déjà ? 7h... pfff... bon aller debout malgré tout, ho... vous êtes là, yo, je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel, j'ai 17 ans... je suis grand, musclé, aux cheveux roses et yeux verts... je suis assez populaire parce que j'ai la réputation d'un rebelle, je ne comprend pas pour quoi... j'ai juste un caractère fort... j'aime pas qu'on m'emmerde point barre... j'aime le rock, la musique, la guitare... et puis c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour le moment... Ma vie c'est une accumulation d'emmerdes... Bref, j'ai pas l'envie d'aller en cours mais quelque part j'ai plus envie d'y aller depuis qu'une certaine personne est réapparue dans ma vie , bref je vais faire ma douche parce que l'heure tourne... (10 minutes plus tard) Bon un jean, un tee-shirt blanc simple, ma veste en cuir, mes baskets adidas noires et blanches... mon sac... et aller... j'étais en route pour le lycée...

... - Natsu, merci de m'attendre !

Je me retourne et vois Luxus, mon pote de toujours comme le reste de la bande; en effet on se connaît tous depuis le bac à sable, et depuis on est toujours tous ensemble mais depuis quelques années, quatre ans précisément on ne parle plus aux filles, et honnêtement ça commence à me travailler, depuis que Lucy est de retour, j'ai envie de retrouver ma proximité avec elle; je pense que c'est la seule qui puisse m'aider à avancer... Mais on ne peut pas... Il ne faut pas que ça recommence... il faut que j'en parle à Luxus...

Natsu : (sérieux) Salut Luxus, il faut que je te parle.  
Luxus : (étonné) Je t'écoute, de quoi il s'agit ?  
Natsu : (sérieux) Je pense aux filles et principalement à Luce, je n'ai plus envie de m'écarter des filles, j'ai à nouveau envie d'être avec elles, et surtout de retrouver ma Luce, parce que je pense que tout les gars ont envie de retrouver le groupe, j'ai envie de retrouver le groupe, et moi je veux retrouver ma Luce. je pense que seul elle pourra m'aider à avancer par rapport à toute cette histoire mais quelque part, on ne peut pas faire ça... elles risquent trop de problèmes... comme elle... qui n'avait rien demander de tout ça...  
Luxus : (lui faisant une accolade) Tu comprends enfin, depuis le temps qu'on essaye de te faire comprendre les choses, il est temps que ça bouge dans ta sorte de cerveau ! Mais oui il y aura des risques... je pense qu'il faudra leurs en parler que ce soit aux filles ou aux gars... Ça va être compliqué cette histoire mais ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi mec.  
Natsu : (avec un ton froid) C'est pas pour autant que je serais comme avant loin de là, tout ça c'est de ma faute, en grande partie et tu le sais !  
Luxus : Je sais je sais... (pdv luxus : tu prends trop sur toi...) mais au moins tu avances...  
Natsu : (regarde devant lui) hn'...

Voilà, ma froideur revient au galop, je peux rien y faire de toute manière, je suis comme ça. Bon on arrive au lycée et après avoir dit bonjour aux mecs, et sachant qu'on commence par permanence... Luxus décide de parle aux garçons...

Luxus : (sérieux) Bon les gars ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, les filles sont toutes réunies, Lucy est revenue avec nous, on ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça alors qu'on veut tous aller les voir et reformer le groupe qu'on était avant !  
Grey : (sérieux) Ouais, on est tous d'accord mais tu veux faire ça comment, je te signale que si on est trop proches des filles, on les mets en danger ! Comment tu veux faire sans les mettre elles et nous dans une situation délicate ?  
Gerald : (sérieux) Il faudrait LA remettre à sa place en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne fasse plus rien, ou qu'on protège les filles tout le temps... pour pas que ça ce reproduise encore une fois...  
Luxus : (sérieux) Ouais je sais tout ça, Fried, Gadjeel, Léon vous en pensez quoi vous ?  
Léon : (sérieux) Faut qu'on se bouge et qu'on fasse en sorte que ça ce termine, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure tout ça  
Gadjeel : (sérieux) On lui rentre dedans  
Léon : (soupir)... Non même si l'envie est grande, on ne tape pas les filles...  
Fried : (sérieux) Et moi je dis (sort subitement un bouquin) LA SOLUTION EST DANS LES LIVRES !  
Grey : (sérieux) Bon moi je dis qu'on doit reparler aux filles... les protéger mais surtout leurs raconter pour qu'elles puissent comprendre !  
Natsu : (hésitant) Si il se passe quelque chose...  
Luxus : (sérieux) Natsu, il est temps de bouger ! Ton père pourra nous aider si on lui en parle, cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps ! Ça nous gâches la vie et bousille notre amitié avec les filles ! Tu veux reparler à Lucy non ? Bah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !  
Grey : (pose sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu) On sait que c'est pas facile, c'est pareil pour nous Natsu... mais il le faut  
Natsu : (chuchote) C'était de ma faute...  
Gadjeel : (calme) Non c'était celle de personne vieux alors arrête de culpabiliser et va de l'avant  
Natsu : (chuchote) Comment tu veux aller de l'avant avec ça sur la conscience...  
Luxus : (sérieux) bah en leurs en parlant déjà... il faut qu'elles sachent et on avisera avec elles après...  
Natsu : (froid) Ha ouais ? Moi je veux bien, mais si ELLE le voit ? hein ? on ferra comment ?  
Grey : (sérieux) On restera chacun avec une fille, on l'attendra matin et soir !  
Natsu : hn...  
Luxus : (soupir) Bon c'est décidé alors...  
 **Les gars** : ouais !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tout ça va nous mettre dans une galère bien profonde... va falloir les protéger, je ne la lâcherai pas cette fois, enfin je l'ai jamais lâché mais là je ne la quitterai pas des yeux, trop de risques sont en jeux... trop de vies sont en jeux...


	4. Chapitre 3

Fic 1. Chapitre 3 : confrontation

 ** **PDV Lucy :**** **  
**

... J'ai la flemme... j'ai pas envie d'aller voir Orosnake... je veux pas aller en cours enfaîte... tuer moi, oui je suis déjà en route pour le lycée, dans le froid, j'ai tellement pas envie c'est la merde... je vous expliques, j'ai cours avec mon prof de SVT qui est un grand malade mental psychopathe...vous comprenez donc ma détresse ! Bon au moins je suis avec les filles c'est déjà ça de bien. D'ailleurs en parlant des filles elles m'attendent sur un des bancs de la cour, et je vois les gars au loin, je vois Natsu aussi... il est toujours aussi mignon avec ses cheveux roses si particuliers mais qui lui vont si bien... NONNNNNN je suis pas encore amoureuse mais non. Bon je dis bonjour aux filles et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de cours... salle de torture... je veux pas !

Lucy : (stressée)...  
Erza : (rigole doucement) Lucy a envie de mourir je crois  
Juvia : (pleur) Lucy, Juvia ne veux pas vous voir mourir !  
Levy : (rigole) Mais non, elle a juste pas envie de voir notre psychopathe de prof avec ses serpents et ses araignées... comme nous toutes !  
Mira : (lui prend le bras) Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy ça va aller  
Kanna : bois ça fait du bien  
Lucy : Non, ça va pas aller

Je veux pas voir... ses animaux de compagnies... serpents... araignées... NONNNNNNNNNN ! Je veux pas, je vais les tuer. Il se peut que j'ai des mauvais souvenirs avec ces bestioles... Bon on est devant la porte... Erza ouvre la porte et là... on rentre dans la salle et je cours m'asseoir tout au fond de la salle à côté de Levy... Je les vois ces horreurs de la nature, et l'autre psychopathe qui leurs fait des papouilles, avec sa tête toute blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses airs de malade mental... je veux sortir de là ! ... Ha les gars rentrent comme les autres élèves... Ils me regardent et sourient... bande de méchants ils savent ma phobie pour ces trucs là...

Luxus : (souriant) Lucy, souris, tu es toute pâle, ne regarde pas vers les cages et ça va aller  
Grey : (souriant) Courage Lucy !  
 **Les autres gars** : Oui courage !  
Natsu : (la regarde)...  
Lucy : Je sais... Mais j'arrive pas c'est moche et haaaaa

Oui je sais ça craint mais je peux vraiment pas et on a deux heures de cours... je dois tenir pendant deux longues heures en face de ces monstres...

BAM !

 **Orochimaru** : Bien le bonjour mes très chers élèves  
 **Classe** :...  
 **Orochimaru** : Quelle belle journée ! Alors aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la vie de mes très chères princesses... OUI ! Les serpents et les araignées vont êtres au centre de notre magnifique cours !  
 **Les filles et les gars (sauf Natsu)** : (regard vers Lucy)... heu... Lucy ?...  
Lucy : (pas bien)...  
 **Orochimaru** : Alors commençons  
Lucy : (pas bien du tout)...

Non... Non... Non...

 **Orochimaru** : Lucy, voulez vous venir donnez à manger à Pâquerette (le serpent)  
Lucy : (blanche)... je ne crois pas  
 **Orochimaru** : Vous n'avez pas le choix  
Lucy : (blanche) j'ai toujours le choix  
 **Orochimaru** : Vous voulez sortir vous êtes très pâle ?  
Lucy : (blanche) j'aimerais beaucoup oui

Et avec une grâce sans précèdent... Je prend mes affaires et je sors en courant de cette salle symbole de torture et de massacre... Je vais donc m'asseoir sur le banc prêt d'un bel arbre où j'étais tout le temps avec la bande au complet... ça me manque j'essaye toujours de comprendre pourquoi les gars ne nous parles plus, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal avant de partir et les filles n'ont rien fait... Pourquoi ils ne nous parlent plus alors... ça m'énerve de pas savoir... Je ne veux pas que cela dure... je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, ça m'agace réellement de ne pas être proches d'eux, proche de Natsu...Rah et pourquoi je repense toujours principalement à lui ! Roh et puis mince il faut que cela cesse et qu'on aille leurs demander des explications ! ça peut plus durer tout ça ! Il y en a marre ! Mince alors !

Deux heures plus tard...

...: Lucy !  
Lucy (enlève un écouteur) : gné ?  
Erza : On a pas cours de maths  
Lucy : on doit aller parler aux gars  
Levy : quoi ?  
Lucy : Il y en a marre de pas savoir... (voit les gars sortir et aller sur le banc dans un coin de la cour) aller ils sont là on y va  
Erza : je te suis je veux savoir aussi !  
 **Les filles** : oui !

On se lève donc et on se dirige vers les gars qui nous aperçoivent de loin et qui nous observes de loin d'un air interrogateur... Je m'en fou je veux des réponses ça suffit de fuir ! On se plante devant eux et Erza qui comprend bien que je ne peux pas parler pour l'instant commença à leurs parler...

Erza : (sérieux) Si on est là devant vous, c'est qu'on veut enfin des réponses à nos questions...  
Luxus : (soupir) Les filles... c'est compliqué...

Et là... c'était la phrase de trop, ça fait trop de jours que je me pose des questions pour ne rien savoir, ça fait trois de jours que ça me fait mal de les voir loin de moi, ça me fait mal de voir Natsu loin de moi, oui parce que je sais très bien que j'ai en effet encore des sentiments pour lui, oui j'avoue j'avoue. J'en ai marre de devoir supporter tant de distance et tant de secrets ! J'explose enfaîte !

Lucy : (qui s'avance et ce met devant eux) C'est compliqué ? c'est compliqué ?! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Et pour nous c'est quoi alors ! Et pour moi c'est quoi ! Bordel depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai pas pu passer un seul moment avec mes potes ! Je reviens et vous vous parlez plus, vous nous évitez, vous nous cacher pourquoi, mais mince j'en ai ma claque, je veux savoir pourquoi ? pourquoi vous faites ça ?!  
 **Les gars** : Lucy...  
 **Les filles** :...  
Lucy : Taisez vous je finis ! Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?! Vous croyez vraiment que ça me fait rien ? Sérieusement ? Vous voir loin de nous, voir Natsu loin de moi (Natsu relève la tête soudainement et la regarde avec de grands yeux) Oui je te parle Natsu, tu me parles plus, tu me regardes plus, tu crois quoi ?! ça me fait mal ! Tu me manques c'est clair là ?! Alors ''c'est compliqué''... Non, on veut pas de ça, on veut des EXPLICATIONS ! Merde alors... et puis voilà vous m'avez saoulé !  
Luxus : (sérieux) Lucy attend !  
Natsu : (chuchote) Luce...

Et oui, je suis parti... j'ai pas envie de les voir pour le reste de la journée... compliqué, compliqué... Ils croient quoi, que c'est facile pour nous, que c'est facile pour moi... en plus j'ai craqué et j'ai avoué à Natsu qu'il me manquait... purée mais pourquoi j'ai avoué ça moi... (rentre dans la maison et balance son sac, monte dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur le lit) Le pire c'est qu'il me manque beaucoup, les gars aussi mais Natsu c'est pas la même chose du tout... (regarde la photo et la prend dans ses mains (la photo ci-dessus)) Pourquoi je dois redevenir celle qui était loin de lui et pas celle qui était devenu proche de lui... Pourquoi il me fait ça à moi... Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi... après tout, pourquoi m'aimerait-il encore ? c'est vrai quoi, je suis bien trop banale pour un mec comme lui

BRRRRRRR

Tien un message... c'est qui ? j'ai envie de parler à personne...

De : Luxus

Lucy, écoute, de la part de tout les gars : on est désolé, vraiment et tu le sais. On ne veut pas que tu sois malheureuse et on va donc tout vous expliquez mais il faudra nous écouter car la suite sera compliqué. Natsu viendra te chercher demain matin, tu l'as fais réagir mais il y a une seule chose que tu dois savoir : il ne t'a jamais oublié.

Quoi mais comment ça ? qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par ça ?

BRRRRRRR

encore !

De : Natsu 3 

Luce... je suis désolé de te faire souffrir, mais je souffre aussi de devoir être loin de toi... Ne m'en veux pas, demain tu sauras tout, et si tout ce passe bien, tout redeviendra comme avant. Je passe te chercher demain matin, Erza m'a donné ton adresse.  
Toi aussi tu me manques.

Natsu... (les larmes montent) pourquoi ça fait si mal... pourquoi... pourquoi...

 ** **PDV Natsu :****

Demain, les choses commenceront à bouger... quoi qu'il arrive, on vous protégera, je te protégerais... 


	5. Chapitre 4

Fic 1. Chapitre 4 : le jour des explications

 ** **POV Lucy :****

DRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG... pom (une main vient calmement éteindre le réveil)

Gné ? ha oui faut se lever c'est vrai... quelle heure il est déjà ? 8H30, ça va. j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit... très longue nuit, j'ai pas pu dormir enfaîte, j'ai une tête de zombie c'est magnifique... J'ai fais que penser à ce matin, j'ai relu les messages de Luxus et de Natsu... On va enfin savoir pourquoi ils nous évitaient et trouver des solutions si il y a des problèmes ! Mais, ça me stress je vais revoir et reparler à Natsu... je suis morte de stress sachant que je l'aime encore... comment être calme ?! Bon, en tout cas, je dois me préparer parce que l'heure tourne et que même si on n'a pas cours ce matin... on doit tous se retrouver ce matin, enfin si j'ai tout bien compris. Donc je reviens je vais faire ma douche ! ( 15 minutes plus tard...) bon au moins la douche c'est fait mais je vais pas rester en sous-vêtement pendant trois ans, si Natsu arrive ce serait un poco gênant, doncccccc maintenant je dois trouver ma tenue... nannn j'ai pas envie d'être jolie pour Natsu ! Bon peut-être un petit peu. Je sais ! Je vais prendre un slim bleu clair, un pull bleu, rose pâle et blanc qui est d'ailleurs trop grand mais j'aime bien... je mets mes tennis blanches... heu... ha oui ma montre aussi et une petite écharpe rose pâle.

Passage dans la salle de bain de nouveau parce que je fais peur à voir. Bon mes cheveux, je les lisses; et mon maquillage... bon là un peu d'anti-cerne parce que là c'est la mort, ensuite comme hier c'est bon ! Simple, naturel ! Nice job Lucy ! Oui je me félicite moi même et alors ?... enfaîte j'ai faim là... donc bon je vais aller me faire à manger. Let's go to the kitchen my friends ! Faudrait que j'ouvre les volets pour commencer ! Voilà ! Ensuite un peu de musique... Likin Park yosh ! Je pique même les expressions de Natsu... ça craint que je m'en souvienne quand même. Ha oui faire un truc pour le petit déjeuner, alors je vais faire du smoothie pomme/kiwi parce que j'adore ça ! Alors blinder, c'est bon, ensuite je découpe deux pommes et six kiwis au cas où il arrive je pourrais toujours lui servir quelque chose... et puis on adorait en boire tout les deux... que de souvenirs enfouis dans ma mémoire... bon bref, dans le blinder et ensuite le yaourt... et on mixe le tout ! ho ça me donne faim. Je mets tout a dans deux petites tasses et je mets au frais...

TOC TOC TOC !

... au mon dieu, il est là, non Lucy tu te dégonfles pas ! Aller on respire et on n'y va !  
J'ouvre la porte et là, je le vois... Natsu... il est trop beau comme ça... NAAAAA Lucy ressaisis toi !

Lucy : Salut... rentre...  
(Natsu rentre et ce retourne vers elle)  
Natsu : Salut Lucy...  
Lucy : (étonnée mais triste) Depuis quand tu m'appelles Lucy ?  
Natsu : (calme) Depuis qu'on doit vous avouer des choses ce matin  
Lucy : (triste) J'ai cru comprendre... mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Lucy pour autant... Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom après tout ! Aller vient, j'ai fais des smoothies aux pommes et aux kiwis  
Natsu : (soupir avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux) D'accord... Luce...  
Lucy : (souriant doucement) ha bah je préfère

On se rend donc dans la cuisine et Natsu s'assoie sur un des tabourets du bar, moi je vais chercher les smoothies pendant ce temps là et j'en pose un devant Natsu tout en allant prendre un autre tabouret pour me mettre devant lui... il à l'air content, après tout c'était toujours moi qui lui faisait des smoothies... il a pas de quoi les faire chez lui et il voulait toujours que ça soit moi qui les fasses et personnes d'autres... ça me manque tellement ces moments là... Lucy ressaisis toi un peu !

Lucy : (détourne le regard) Alors... ça va depuis tout ce temps ?  
Natsu : (surpris) Oui et toi ?  
Lucy : (triste) Oui mais bon depuis que je suis arrivée je suis mise à l'écart de vous donc ça m'agace... et me dis pas que tu vas bien c'est pas vrai en plus, tu devrais pourtant savoir que je déteste quand tu me mens depuis tout le temps...  
Natsu : (soupir) Luce...  
Lucy : (rougit) Je m'inquiète pour toi  
Natsu : (relève les yeux et la fixe choqué) Que...  
Lucy : (étonnée) Tu en doutais ? Pourtant dès le premier moment où je t'ai vu je savais que tu n'allais pas bien, je te connais quand même... ça faisait quoi ? Un an par là qu'on se rapprochait toi et moi... je sais c'est court un an mais bon... (larmes qui montent) *non Lucy tu ne dois pas pleurer devant lui *****  
Natsu : (vois les yeux de Lucy et se rend compte de la souffrance de son amie) Luce...  
Lucy : (Prend son sac et sa veste en jean et se met à sourire de manière forcée) Aller on doit aller rejoindre les autres ils vont nous attendre !  
Natsu : Oui...

On est donc en route pour le parc parce que apparemment c'est là-bas qu'on doit se retrouver... pourquoi le parc, je sais qu'on y allait tout le temps après les cours ou pendant les week-end quand il faisait beau, les vacances aussi... On adorait se retrouver dans un coin tranquille du parc... c'était un peu notre coin à nous... Tiens on arrive... je vois les filles et les gars qui sont là, pas un bruit, c'est le silence complet, on sent la tension... c'est normal après tout, des explications vont avoir lieux... On rejoint donc tout le monde et on s'assoie tous par terre, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre... j'aurais bien pu dire ''ouais ça ressemble à une battle '' mais là... c'est le silence total... personne ne prend la parole mais pourtant faut bien que quelqu'un nous expliques les choses ! J'en profite pour les regarder... ils n'ont pas du tout changé enfaîte... ils sont juste plus grands... mais au fond ils n'ont pas plus changé que ça, alors pourquoi ce changement de réputation... Je vous expliques vite fais, avant, ils avaient la réputation de garçons cool et souriant avec qui tu pouvais parler et rigoler sans aucun problème alors que maintenant d'après ce que j'ai compris ils sont réputés violents, froids et agressifs ce qui n'est pas mais alors pas du tout leurs genres... quelque chose de grave à dû arriver... et c'est ça qui m'inquiète...

Erza : (soupir) Bon pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ? Vous nous avez fais venir pour ça non ?

Merci Erza !

Luxus : (la regarde, sérieux) Il manque encore quelqu'un, sans elle on peut pas commencer...

Il manque quelqu'un ? Mais oui en regardant bien il manque Wendy... mais en y réfléchissant bien... je l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis de retour à Magnolia...

... : LES AMISSSSS !  
Luxus : (souriant doucement) Te voilà Wendy, tu vas bien ?  
Wendy : (souriante) Oui je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas  
Lucy : (souriante) WENDY !  
Wendy : (lui sautant dans les bras) Lucy-nee-chan !  
Lucy : (souriante) Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Wendy : (souriante) Toi aussi !  
Luxus : Hum hum... excusez moi, mais Wendy on doit leurs expliquer... tu sais je t'ai expliqué...  
Wendy : (vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et baisse la tête) Oui vas-y...  
Erza : on t'écoute...  
 **Les filles** : oui !  
Luxus : (regarde les gars qui lui font un signe de la tête) Bon ne me couper pas... Tout a commencé il y a deux ans... Erza tu peux confirmer ?  
Erza : (hoche la tête) oui  
Luxus : (sérieux) Merci, donc il y a deux ans, la sœur de Mirajane, Lisanna, est arrivée dans notre lycée... Mira je suis désolé de la suite mais je peux pas le cacher...  
Mira : (énervée) Je m'en doutais... que c'était elle je m'en doutais... Elfman pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit... ?  
Elfman : (sérieuse) Ecoute Luxus, je pouvais pas moi et je savais pas jusqu'à la semaine dernière...  
Mira : (se calme)... bien...  
Luxus : (sérieux) Bon, Natsu te parlait encore Lucy comme nous tous, c'est après qu'on a tous arrêté... tu nous manquais beaucoup on prévoyait même avec les filles de venir te voir à Crocus quand on aurait réunit l'argent... Mais chacun des gars commençaient à se rapprocher d'une fille et le groupe commençait à devenir de plus en plus soudé... Mais Lisanna n'a pas aimé tout ça et en plus elle avait comprit que Natsu ne voulait pas être avec elle... fin' qu'il n'était pas intéressé quoi... Donc un soir... elle nous a attendu à la sortie d'un entrainement de foot... et nous a menacé de vous faire du mal si on continuait d'être proches de vous... et elle a l'argent pour. Mais au début on a prit ça pour une blague mais... Wendy... tu veux ?  
Wendy : (ferme) oui je veux le dire moi même !

Je vois les garçons regarder Wendy avec un air soucieux... mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé avec Wendy... c'est la plus jeune d'entre nous pourquoi elle s'en serait prit à elle...

Wendy : (regarde les filles avec un air sérieux) Lisanna m'a agressé... enfin elle était pas seule, elle avait des autres personnes avec elle, des sortes de gardes du corps... et ils m'ont... violenté... (commence à trembler et à pleurer)... elle m'a dit que j'étais l'exemple... que les autres comprendraient qu'elle était sérieuse... qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle voulait les garçons pour elle toute seule, qu'elle voulait Natsu pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue de parler avec ''la fille du téléphone''... Elle était froide, menaçante et méchante... j'ai eu si peur... si peur ! (s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Luxus qui la serra fort dans ses bras)  
 **Les filles** : (choquées)  
Luxus : (doux) Calme toi Wendy... (reprend son sérieux) donc voilà pourquoi on c'est éloignés de vous toutes et qu'elle est toujours avec nous... mais aujourd'hui ça suffit, on veut vous retrouver et on a décidé de tout faire pour, mais de vous protéger et de réagir aussi ! Mais on vous accompagnera le matin, et on vous raccompagnera le soir, on veut pas vous laisser seules avec le risque qu'il y a...  
Lucy : (regard vide et tête baissée) Mais je comprend le rapport avec le père de Natsu...  
Natsu : (froid) Je lui en ai parlé mais il ne m'a pas cru...  
Lucy : (se met doucement à pleurer)... C'est ma faute...  
 **Tout le monde** : Quoi ?  
Lucy : (s'effondre) Elle aime Natsu et c'était moi le problème... c'est de ma faute tout ça... si j'avais su tout ça avant...  
Natsu : (va la prendre dans ses bras) Nan ce n'est pas de ta faute Luce  
Luxus : (doux) Ne remet pas la faute sur toi ce n'est pas ta faute ni la faute de personne d'autre  
 **Les gars** : Ouais !  
Luxus : vous voulez redevenir comme avant même en sachant cela ?  
 **Les filles** : (sérieuses) oui !  
Luxus : (souriant) pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas  
 **Les gars** : (souriants)  
Luxus : (sérieux) Donc je propose que les duos d'aujourd'hui soient les mêmes tout les jours à partir de maintenant et qu'il vaudrait mieux aller en cours sinon on va finir pas être en retard même si l'envie d'y aller n'est pas très présente...  
 **Les autres** : oui !

Si j'avais su tout ça avant... j'aurais réagi beaucoup plus tôt, j'aurais pu faire quelques chose ... on va y arriver, tout cela n'a que trop duré... les problèmes vont commencer... mais ensemble on va s'en sortir... 


	6. Chapitre 5

Fic 1. Chapitre 5 : le début des ennuies

Nous étions en route pour le lycée après avoir appris ces terribles révélations, qui aurait pu croire que la sœur de la douce Mirajane serait capable de telles horreurs... et s'en prendre à une simple fillette de 15 ans... j'ai l'air calme hein ? Mais au fond de moi je suis entrain de bouillir de colère... si elle était en face de moi ou si elle a le malheur de me provoquer aujourd'hui... ou n'importe quel autre jour... Je vais lui rentrer dedans et pas seule (vous comprendrez plus tard) ! Être jalouse peut passer, mais menacer et s'en prendre à mes proches... ça je ne le l'accepte pas du tout !... ça m'énerve tellement mais je ne peux rien faire à part aider les autres... Je pense que Luxus a comprit ce que je ressentais car il recule et vient prêt de moi... Un grand frère ? Il l'est un peu je dois l'avouer...

Luxus : (lui sourit doucement) Tu es énervée frangine ?  
Lucy : (le regarde) Je ne devrais pas peut-être ? Une fille que je ne connais même pas menace et s'en prend à mes proches et tu voudrais que je ne sois pas en colère ?!  
Luxus : (calme) Écoute moi bien frangine, je comprend ta colère surtout que tu as été absente de nombreuses années, 5 ans, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire à part l'affronter et ce serrer les coudes face à elle... tu crois que c'est facile pour nous ? On peut juste vous protéger, c'est très frustrant. Pense à Natsu, il en souffre bien plus que tu ne le crois car cette histoire à toucher sa relation avec toi et sa relation avec son père... Ils ne se parlent plus du tout tu sais ?  
Lucy : (soupir) Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi, justement le fait que je sois partis et que je reviennes dans ce genre de condition ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout. En plus, je suis en grande partie coupable... Et puis, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour Natsu, je ne connais même pas son père ?  
Luxus : (lui sourit doucement) Je sais que tu es en colère et je comprend parfaitement cette dernière mais il faut garder son sang froid dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, pour Natsu, il faut faire en sorte que son père nous crois et que tu redeviennes proche de lui surtout car sa lui manque beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois... A nous aussi tu nous a manqué d'ailleurs !  
Lucy : Hn'... Je ferais ce que je peux pour Natsu il m'a manqué plus que vous ne pouvez le croire... vous m'avez manqué aussi !  
Luxus : (rigole) Aller rigole ! On est tous ensemble de nouveau et on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour que tout cela s'arrête !  
Lucy : (rigole) Oui tous ensemble !  
Luxus : (souriant) dépêche toi de marcher on est à la traîne  
Lucy : Tu avais qu'à pas venir, on aurait pas ralentit !  
Luxus : Ouais et tu serais rentré dans Lisanna !  
Lucy : (pensive)...(souris) Probable !  
Luxus : (rigole) Bah voilà, dépêchons nous frangin  
Lucy : (souriante et commence à courir) HOYYYYY LES GENS ON EST LA !

C'est vrai quoi, on nous attends même pas ? Quelle honte. Je cours et je saute sur le dos de Natsu qui a le réflexe de me soutenir par les cuisses... faut bien un premier pas si je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ; lui aussi le veut en plus donc je sais que c'est à moi d'aller vers lui, je le sais.

Natsu : (choqué) qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?  
Lucy : (souris et passe ses bras autour du cou de Natsu) Je te saute sur le dos pour être plus grande ! j'ai pas le droit ?  
Natsu : (souriant) bon ça passe pour cette fois mais ça sera pas tout les jours  
Lucy : (souriante) non faut bien que je prenne soin de toi donc je vais pas te briser le dos  
Levy : (rigole) On dirait deux enfants  
Mira : (souriante) Ou deux amoureux  
Natsu/Lucy : (rouges) Mira !  
 ** **Les gens**** : (rigolent)  
Natsu : (froid) C'est pas drôle  
Lucy : (boude) C'est vrai  
Grey : (rigole) Vous êtes mignons... Juvia pourquoi tu me tiens le bras ?  
Juvia : (souriante) Juvia est heureuse de retrouver Grey  
Luxus : (redevient froid) On arrive  
 ** **Les gars**** : (reprennent un regard froid et se rapprochent des filles) Ouais  
Natsu : (se rapproche de Lucy) Luce ?  
Lucy : (qui était descendu du dos de Natsu. Le regarde) oui Natsu ?  
Natsu : (sérieux) promet moi une chose s'il-te-plait  
Lucy : (souriante) Bien sur, quelle promesse veux-tu que je fasse ?  
Natsu : (la regarde) de rester prêt de moi, ne t'éloigne pas de moi surtout  
Lucy : (choquée) D'accord mais pour...  
Natsu : (sérieux) Je dois pouvoir te protéger donc reste prêt de moi Luce

Je savais qu'il ferrait ça... mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi sérieux que ça... Les garçons ont changé d'humeur et de visage du tout au tout ! Ils sont passés d'un visage souriant à un visage fermé, un regard froid... j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir m'habituer à ces changements soudains pour une durée... assez longue je pense. Chaque garçons c'est approchés d'une fille, si je devais distinguer les duos ça serait : Grey et Juvia, Gerald et Erza même si je ne pense pas qu'elle est besoin d'aide pour se battre, Gadjeel et Levy, Luxus et Mirajane, Loki et Cana, et Natsu et moi... les autres garçons nous entoures aussi... ils veulent vraiment nous protéger... Mais je me demande quelque chose... Elle est où Lisanna ?! ... Je reste calme je reste calme...

Levy : (gênée) Tout le monde nous regardes... c'est normal ?  
Luxus : (calme) ouais... fais pas attention  
Gadjeel : (ricane) Crevette, tu vas devoir prendre l'habitude  
Levy : (balsée) Ha non, reprend pas l'habitude de ce surnom...  
Gadjeel : (rigole) pas envie  
Lucy : (regarde autour)  
Erza : (regarde autour) toi aussi tu la cherches ?  
Lucy : hm...  
Léon : (sérieux) Elle est là les gars... préparez-vous... en trois heures elle a le temps...  
 ** **Les gars**** : (se rapprochent des filles) Ouais...

Alors c'est elle Lisanna... elle ressemble beaucoup à Mira... Sauf qu'elle est plus petite et ses cheveux aussi sont plus courts... quand on la voit, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'elle est capable de telles choses... je ne peux me retenir de serrer mes poings sous la colère... tout ce qu'à dit Wendy est ancré dans ma mémoire, je ne peux l'oublier et elle qui vient vers nous... hé ? (rougis) Natsu... il m'a attrapé la main et la mise derrière son dos pour que Lisanna ne le voit pas... mais pourquoi ?

Natsu : (parle tendrement) Calme toi Luce...  
Lucy : (chuchote) Natsu...  
...: Salut les gars !  
 ** **Les gars**** : (froids) Yo Lisanna  
Lisanna : (souriante) Mira-nee-chan !  
Mira : (neutre) Lisanna  
Lisanna : (souriante et regarde les garçons) Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, les cours commencent dans trois heures ?  
Luxus : (froid) On voulait passer un moment avec les filles, ça fait trop longtemps.  
 ** **Les gars**** : c'est clair !  
Lisanna : (sourire forcé) et bien quelle surprise on ne s'attendait pas à ça !

''On s'attendait pas à ça'' ? ''ON'' ?! Non mais elle est sérieuse ! Sans même m'en rendre rendre ma main resserra la prise sur celle de Natsu qui me fit des petites caresses avec son pouce, ça me détend un peu mais ma colère reste grande... elle abuse quand même pas mal...

Natsu : (froid) On doit y aller Lisanna, on se verra plus tard  
Luxus : (froid) Oui c'est vrai  
Grey : (froid) Yep  
Lisanna : (souriante) Aller où les cours commencent dans longtemps  
Natsu : (froid) Quelque part, tu n'as pas à le savoir  
Lisanna : (le regarde) Mais moi j'aimerais savoir si je veux vous rejoindre plus tard  
Luxus : (la regarde froidement) Ecoute Lisanna, on voudrait être seule avec les filles, je peux pas être plus clair. On se revoit en sport.  
Lisanna : (le regarde froidement lui et les autres garçons) très bien... j'ai compris.

Après cette phrase, elle se retourna et partie en vitesse vers une bande de filles qui étaient plus loin. Nous, nous on allons nous mettre dans un coin de la cour et on passe trois heures à rigoler et à se retrouver. J'étais si heureuse, être enfin avec eux tous, être à nouveau prêt de tout mes proches; ça fait du bien mais j'ai l'impression que les ennuies ne font que commencer...

Natsu : Luce ?  
Lucy : Oui Natsu ?  
Natsu : (souriant) On doit aller en cours  
Lucy : (souriante) Ha oui en sport c'est ça ?  
Natsu : (souriant) Oui et après en cours de magie !  
Lucy : (rigole) Tes deux matières préférées  
Natsu : Yosh je m'enflamme !

Ha oui... aurais-je oublié de vous spécifier que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait normaux... J'ai oublié ce petit détail... Bon enfaîte on pratique tous une certaine magie ici et on fait de nombreuses missions sur certaines périodes pour des gens qui ont besoin de notre aide. Et notre lycée nous aides à trouver notre magie et à mieux s'en servir. Par exemple moi, je suis une constellationniste, je possède des clefs du zodiaque et je peux appeler des esprits avec qui j'ai signé des contrats! Je m'entend très bien avec eux même si Aquarius est plus difficile à gérer... Loki est un de mes esprits d'ailleurs mais je lui laisse de la liberté ! Un autre exemple ? Natsu utilise le feu et Grey la glace ! vous découvrirez les autres au fur et à mesure. On se dirige donc vers notre cours de sport et notre prof nous attend d'ailleurs...

 ** **Gildartz**** : Enfin, bonjour aller tous vous changer, aujourd'hui c'est basket !  
 ** **Classe**** : Oke !

On alla donc tous se changer, et pendant tout le temps où les filles et moi étions dans le vestiaire... je sais pas pourquoi on se sentait... observées... Donc après nous êtres changées, on rejoint les garçons dans le gymnase et le cours commença... Après l'échauffement et les matchs, Gildartz nous donna un temps de liberté avant de pouvoir aller se changer donc les filles et moi décidions de nous asseoir pendant que les garçons continuaient de se battre en match pour savoir qui était ''un homme, le vrai !'' comme disait Elfman. Nous parlions tranquillement quand quelqu'un me hurla dessus...

...: ATTENTION LUCY !

BAM !

Je venais de me prendre un ballon en pleine vitesse sur le côté de la tête et la douleur était intense. La vitesse était telle que j'avais été propulsé un peu plus loin et je n'arrivais pas à me relever tellement la douleur me lançait... ce tire n'était pas normal, de la magie avait été ajouté au tir... Je comprend pourquoi j'avais si mal...

 ** **Les filles/les garçons**** : LUCY !  
Natsu : (hurle) LISANNA !

Grey m'avait relevé et bloqué contre lui et les garçons avaient rejoint les filles qui étaient à mes côtés mais on avait tous les yeux figés sur Natsu... je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère... Sans le vouloir des flammes entouraient son poing... Il était réellement en colère...

Lisanna : (le regarde innocemment) Oui Natsu ?  
Natsu : (hors de lui) Te fiche pas de moi, pourquoi tu lui as lancé le ballon dessus ?! Et avec de la magie ?!  
Lisanna : (continue toujours) Mais j'ai pas fais exprès Natsu, on voulait tester quelque chose avec Minerva  
Natsu : (hors de lui toujours) C'est ça, j'en ai assez entendu !

Ma tête...

Natsu : (prend Lucy des bras de Grey et se calme pour faire place à de l'inquiétude) ça va Luce ? Tu te sens bien ?  
Lucy : J'ai mal au crâne...

J'ai mal... je vois flou... et puis plus rien... juste le noir...rien à dire, elle avait tapé fort...


	7. Chapitre 6

Fic 1. Chapitre 6 : Déclaration ?

Après l'évanouissement de Lucy, on retrouve tout le groupe au chevet de la belle blonde, endormie dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. La colère se lisait dans les visages de chacun, ils ne voulaient pas que l'un d'entre eux soient de nouveau blessés comme Wendy et c'est-ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux; Alors qu'ils c'étaient promis de les protéger. Ils ne s'attendaient évidemment pas à ce que Lisanna prenne bien leurs décisions mais à ce point, s'en prendre si rapidement à une des filles... Ils étaient énervés et resteraient prêt des filles jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de faire cesser tout cela. Le silence régnait dans la salle... personne de voulait parler et tous fixaient Lucy, qui avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête par Lisanna...

Erza : (inquiète) Lucy...  
Levy : (inquiète) Pourquoi, c'est toujours elle qui prend alors qu'elle ne faisait rien...  
Luxus : (énervé) Lisanna s'en fiche pas mal de ça, elle a comprit que Lucy était proche de Natsu et ça ne lui plaît pas... alors elle a décidé de s'en prendre à elle.  
Grey : (énervé) Oui mais on sera là pour la protéger et...  
Gadjeel : (énervé) Je pense que Natsu ne la laissera seule... et encore moins à partir de maintenant !  
Natsu : (regard noir mais inquiet) Je ne la lâcherais plus  
Erza : (souriant doucement) Je te fais confiance  
Mira : (sérieuse) On te fais tous confiance Natsu mais Lisanna... je ne peux pas la laisser continuer comme ça...  
Elfman : (sérieux) Non Mira, on doit agir tous ensemble  
Mira : oui... tu as raison...  
Lucy : (se réveille) hm...

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement vers Lucy qui se réveillait peu à peu, elle avait un mal de crâne atroce et Mirajane se rapprocha doucement de la blonde, lui prenant la main en la regardant tendrement. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que depuis toujours, Lucy était un peu considéré comme la petite sœur des autres, Luxus en est le bonne exemple. Mais cette relation, c'était la même avec tout les autres sauf avec Natsu... Tous tenaient beaucoup à elle. Elle était celle qui était toujours souriante, de bonne humeur quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie, elle ferra toujours passer ceux qu'elle aime avant sa propre personne... elle était comme ça. Ils savaient qu'elle ne montrerait pas ses problèmes mais qu'elle n'allait pas être de très grande forme vu le coup qu'elle c'était prit...

 ** **PDV Lucy :****

haaa ma tête, où est-ce-que je suis ? Je sens quelqu'un qui me tient la main... Mirajane... tout le monde est là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ha oui, on m'a lancé un ballon plein de magie en pleine face, c'est vrai... ma tête me fait mal mince alors

Mirajane : (inquiète)Tu vas bien Lucy ? Les cours sont terminés  
Lucy : (se relève difficilement avec l'aide de Mira) J'ai un bon mal de crâne... mais ça va...  
Luxus : (se rapproche d'elle) Tu es sûre que ça va frangine ?  
Lucy : (le regarde) ça va...  
Grey : (soupire et sourit tendrement) Tu ne changeras jamais... ne dit pas que ça va alors que c'est pas le cas, tu tiens à peine assise à cause de ton mal de crâne !  
Levy : (inquiète) Lucy...  
Erza : (sérieuse) Lucy il faut que tu te reposes !  
Lucy : (s'assoit au bord du lit) oui mais il faut que je rentres à la maison...

J'essaye de me lever malgré mon mal de crâne, mais je fais à peine quelque pas que mes jambes me lâchent complètement... mais je ne touche pas le sol... deux bras chauds me rattrapent et me portent comme une princesse. C'est Natsu... Il me porte doucement et me sert contre lui, comme pour me protéger... je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Grey, lui, m'aide à mettre une veste... mais c'est la veste de Natsu ? Pourquoi il me la met à moi ?...

Grey : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ta veste flammèche ?  
Natsu : (sérieux) Non, met la à Lucy, elle est complètement gelée  
Lucy : (chuchote) Natsu...  
Natsu : (la regarde tendrement) Ne t'inquiète pas Luce, je reste avec toi, je te lâcherais pas cette fois.  
Lucy : (le regarde et appuie sa tête sur son torse) Pourquoi... tu es aussi... gentil...  
Natsu : (lui sourit doucement) Parce que je tiens à toi... (regarde les autres) je la remmène et je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
 ** **Les autres**** : d'accord

Je sens Natsu marcher... J'ai mal à la tête, parfois je le sens me serrer un peu plus, il tremble... de rage ? de froid ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on a marché pendant un bon quart d'heure, j'imagine qu'on était devant chez moi... Il me demanda où était les clefs puis entra dans la maison en fermant à double tours derrière lui. Puis il monta les escaliers et m'installa bien au chaud dans mon lit, je le vis prendre la chaise de mon bureau et s'installer à côté de moi... J'avais peur qu'il me laisse seule au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il reste prêt de moi... je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Il me regardait avec inquiétude, moi je le fixais... je regardais ses beaux yeux verts que j'aime tant. Pourquoi je me sens loin de lui ? pourquoi j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu ? Pourquoi je me sens triste de cette relation ? J'ai envie que se soit comme avant... ça fait si mal des sentiments à sens unique... Et sans comprendre pourquoi, des larmes se sont mises à couler. Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient dans ma tête mais le plus puissant était la tristesse, l'amour aussi... l'amour que j'ai pour Natsu... Et lui me regarde choqué, il ne comprend sans doute pas; mais comment le pourrait-il ?

Natsu : (la regarde, tendrement mais inquiet) Luce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? parle moi  
Lucy : (pleurs toujours) Je comprend pas...  
Natsu : De quoi tu parles Luce ?  
Lucy : De nous... pourquoi tu es si loin de moi... pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir la même relation qu'avant avec toi...  
Natsu : (se rend compte de la souffrance de sa compagne) Luce...  
Lucy : (pleurs) ça fait si mal... et tu vois pas que je souffre de ta distance...  
Natsu : (lui prend la main) écoute moi Luce, écoute moi et calme toi. (la regarde tendrement en caressant doucement sa main) Je sais que tu souffres de tout cela, j'en souffre aussi tu sais ? Mais tu veux que je te promette quelque chose ?  
Lucy : (le regarde, les larmes coulant encore) Quoi ?  
Natsu : ( posant son front contre celui de Lucy) Je vais redevenir comme avant car j'en ai aussi envie que toi oke ? Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi d'accord ? Je sais pas comment je vais faire mais je peux plus te laisser toute seule pour le moment... j'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je sais pas ce que je ferais si il t'arrivait quelque chose...  
Lucy : (rougit) tu t'en ficherais...  
Natsu : (rougit et détourne le regard) Tu es bien trop importante à mes yeux... Ce serait un cauchemar... Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autres... Tu devrais le savoir... Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis ton départ...  
Lucy : (le regarde et se remet à pleurer) Moi non plus... Moi non plus...  
Natsu : (rougit) Calme toi et dors, je reste prêt de toi ne t'inquiète pas...  
Lucy : D'accord...

Et c'est sous les paroles rassurantes de Natsu que la fatigue prit le dessus...

 ** **Fin PDV Lucy****  
 ** **PDV Natsu :****

Elle venait enfin de s'endormir... c'est compliqué tout ça... je ne pensais pas qu'elle souffrait autant de la situation, et je ne sais pas; elle me dit que ses sentiments n'ont pas changés... mais c'était quoi ses sentiments avant... rahhhh ça me prend la tête parce que moi je l'aime toujours ! Oui voilà, c'est dit, mais est-ce qu'elle l'a compris... je ne pense pas. Je le lui dirais quand je me sentirais prêt, c'est-à-dire bientôt je pense. Pour l'instant, je veille sur elle, elle à l'air d'un ange quand elle dort franchement... Il faut que je trouve une solution logique, je dois rester prêt d'elle jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit finie. Mais la seule manière de rester avec elle, c'est de venir vivre avec elle non ? Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra bien que je vienne cohabiter avec elle... il faudra que je lui en parle à son réveil. Elle tremble beaucoup, je touche juste ses joues et elle est complètement gelée ! Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Réfléchis Natsu, réfléchis... chaleur corporelle ? Oui je fais partie des gens qui ont une chaleur corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne. Bon, aller Natsu c'est pour le bien de Luce, je me mets torse nu et me met sous la couette à côté de Lucy ce qui la réveilla un peu. Elle me regarda, gênée...

Lucy : (rouge) Natsu...  
Natsu : (s'allonge à côté d'elle) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es gelée donc je vais t'apporter un peu de chaleur... je serais ton chauffage, alors vient là et dors tranquillement Luce  
Lucy : (met sa tête sur le torse de Natsu) Merci...  
Natsu : (sourit et caresse doucement son bras) Je serais toujours là pour toi Luce... toujours...

Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt et je ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son sommeil...


	8. Chapitre 7

Fic 1. Chapitre 7 : officialisation

 ** _ **PDV Lucy**_** :

Je me réveilla seulement le lendemain... enfin j'imagine vu qu'il fait encore sombre dehors... il doit être tôt, ma tête ne me fait plus mal c'est déjà ça. Tiens pourquoi j'ai chaud moi ? Et puis pourquoi mon oreiller est dur ? (rougit) Pourquoi il respire ?! Je me suis endormie... sur Natsu... et il a ses bras autour de ma taille... il est vraiment mignon quand il dort. Soudainement, j'ai eu l'envie de caresser ses si beaux cheveux roses... Ils sont tout doux... Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire hier soir... quels sont ses sentiments pour moi ? J'ai envie de lui demander mais je sais que j'aurais pas le courage. Sans que je le vois, Natsu m'avait prit la main et me souriait... le rouge me montait aux joues...

Natsu : (sourit) Prise en flagrant délit !  
Lucy : (rouge) Dé...dé...désolé  
Natsu : (étonné) Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
Lucy : (rouge et détourne la tête) J'étais dans mes pensées et je t'ai même pas remarqué...  
Natsu : (la regarde) Tu pensais à quoi ?  
Lucy : (rouge)... A tes paroles...  
Natsu : (repense à hier et détourne le regard)... ha d'accord...  
Lucy : (rouge) Je voudrais savoir... quels sont... ses sentiments dont tu me parlais...  
Natsu : (la regarde)... Lucy...

J'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne parlait pas d'amour... c'était seulement de l'amitié... je me leva soudainement du lit sous les yeux de Natsu; et lui dit sans un seul regard que j'allais me doucher. Je pris mes affaires rapidement et rentra dans la salle de bain en fermant bien à clefs derrière moi... quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sous la douche, ça faisait du bien de sentir l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je réfléchissais à tout ça, l'amour fait mal parfois mais il fallait savoir garder ses émotions pour soi... Je ne restais pas longtemps sous la douche; après m'être séchée, je m'habilla d'un jean noir avec un tee-shirt large blanc accompagné de ma veste en cuir noire et de mes simples vans noires, me coiffa en me lissant les cheveux et me maquilla simplement. Je descendis à la cuisine en disant à Natsu que la salle de bain était libre, je ne voulais pas le voir, c'était trop difficile de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je mis la musique pour me détendre et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner... pain grillé, confiture, beurre, œufs au plat car je sais qu'il adore ça... un quart d'heure passa quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer... Natsu...

Lucy : (chuchote) Natsu...  
Natsu : (resserre la prise) Ecoute moi Lucy... s'il-te-plait écoute moi attentivement... tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de te répondre... les sentiments dont je t'ai parlé hier... j'ai toujours voulu te les avouer, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps. Je tiens énormément à toi... plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux qu'une seule chose : te protéger. Mais pas seulement...  
Lucy : (rouge) que...  
Natsu : (la coupe) laisse moi finir, j'ai toujours envie d'être prêt de toi, de t'embrasser, te câliner, passer du temps avec toi... et tellement d'autres choses... enfaîte, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je t'aime Luce... et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi et seulement avec toi...  
Lucy : (pleurs) Natsu...  
Natsu : (la retourne et essuie ses larmes) Ne pleurs pas ma Luce...  
Lucy : (pleurs) Je t'aime aussi !  
Natsu : (sourit) Alors veux tu être ma petite amie ?  
Lucy : (sourit) Oui

Et là, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, je l'aimais tellement fort... et c'était réciproque... Il se détacha lentement de moi et me souria avec son habituel sourire de trois kilomètres.

Natsu : (sourit) Je t'aime ma Luce  
Lucy : (sourit) Je t'aime aussi... mais il faut se dépêcher autrement on va être en retard  
Natsu : (prend son sac et donne celui de Lucy) Alors on est partit !  
Lucy : (inquiète) Attend !  
Natsu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Lucy : (inquiète) Comment on fait...  
Natsu : (la prend dans ses bras) Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien Luce, je ne te lâcherais pas !  
Lucy : (inquiète) Oui...  
Natsu : (lui sourit) Tout va bien se passer je te le promets.

On partit donc de la maison tranquillement, et Natsu me prit la main. J'avais peur je devais l'avouer, peur de la réaction de Lisanna... Natsu essaya de me faire rigoler mais j'avais beaucoup de mal... Je n'avais pas peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, mais qu'elle s'en prenne à Natsu. Je m'en fichais pas mal si elle me lançait des attaques, je sais que je peux compter sur mes esprits... mais je ne supporterais pas que Natsu soit prit pour cible. Mais comme elle l'aime je sais qu'elle ne lui fera rien du tout, à part essayer de le faire tomber sous son charme. Alors, pour l'instant, je dois profiter du bonheur que je vis. Alors je regarde Natsu et lui sourit de manière franche, je pense qu'il a comprit car il me souria aussitôt... je suis vraiment heureuse d'être enfin avec lui. On arrive devant le portail et de loin, tout le groupe nous regardais avec un grand sourire... alors on s'avança vers eux et Mira me sauta littéralement dessus.

Mira : (avec un grand sourire) BRAVO MA BELLE !  
Lucy : (rigole) Merci Mira mais tu m'étouffes  
Mira : (rigole et la lâche) Héhé désolé  
Erza : (sourit) Félicitation Lucy et plein de bonheur pour vous deux !  
Levy : (sourit) Et que ça dure Lu-chan !  
Kanna : (sourit et recommence à boire) et que ça dure héhé !  
Lucy : (sourit) Merci les filles !  
Luxus : (la prend dans ses bras) Félicitation frangine !  
 ** **Les garçons**** : (sourient) Bravo Lucy !  
Grey : (regarde Natsu) Prend soin d'elle salamèche !  
Natsu : (le regarde) C'est au programme ne t'inquiète pas !  
Erza : Il faut aller en cours !  
 ** **Le reste du groupe**** : ouais !

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement, j'essayais de rester assez loin de Natsu parce que Lisanna était dans notre classe. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Mais la pause du midi arriva bien vite et vu les regards et les sourires de Natsu, il n'allait pas me laisser m'éloigner de lui bien longtemps...

La sonnerie retentit et avec les filles on décida d'aller réserver une table à la cafétéria, on se dirigea donc vers la salle, le repas n'était pas exceptionnelle : une salade, des pâtes avec de la viande, une part de tarte et une pomme. On s'installa sur une table assez éloignée des autres, on aimait bien être tranquille le midi sans entendre un max de bruit autour de nous même si il était quand même là. Peu de temps après, les garçons arrivèrent et Natsu s'installa... à côté de moi, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?! Le reste de la bande savait très bien pourquoi j'étais stressée... et ils me souriaient tous de manière rassurante et Natsu mit son bras autour de mes épaules en me souriant tendrement. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir prêt de moi surtout dans des moments comme ça. Natsu laissa son bras sur mon épaule et mangea avec l'autre main, on rigolait beaucoup tous ensemble.

Natsu : (lui chuchote) Je t'aime ma Luce  
Lucy : (le regarde et sourit) Moi aussi Natsu  
Natsu : (sourit et lui fait un bisous sur la joue) Tu es magnifique  
Lucy : (rougit) Arrêteuh  
Natsu : (sourit) Héhé  
Mira : (sourit) Vous êtes mignons  
Natsu : (sourit) héhé  
Erza : (sourit) Au moins, Lucy a l'air moins angoissée  
Luxus : (sourit et regarde Lucy) Tu ne dois pas stresser, on est là et Natsu va plus te lâcher !  
Grey : (clin d'œil) Tu es entres de bonnes mains même si ça me fait chier de le dire  
Luxus : (reprend un regard froid et fixe quelqu'un au fond de la salle) Natsu...les gens, Lisanna nous regardes...et laissez moi vous dires qu'elle a pas l'air très contente...  
Natsu : (ressert son bras autour des épaules de Lucy et la regarde de manière rassurante) Luce... ça va aller, regarde moi (elle le regarde), je suis là et tout le monde est là.  
Lucy : (angoissée) Je sais mais si elle s'en prend à toi...  
Natsu : (choqué)  
Luxus : (sourit) Je me doutais que tu pensais plus à Natsu qu'à toi  
Lucy : (détourne le regard) hm...  
Natsu : (sourit) Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elle ne me fera rien  
...: Salut les amis !

Et voilà... le moment fatidique commence, Lisanna est devant nous... elle a pas l'air très contente même si elle essaye de le cacher... Honnêtement je ne savais pas quoi faire... je sentais Natsu me caresser doucement le bras pour me calmer car il savait qu'au fond, j'étais en panique. Luxus décida de parler en premier... et je le remerciais pour ça...

Luxus : (froid) Yo  
 ** **Les autres**** : (froids) Yo  
Lisanna : (souriante) Alors comment ça va ?  
Luxus : (froid) Ça va très bien et toi ?  
Lisanna : Bien bien... (regarde Natsu), alors Natsu tu m'as l'air bien proche de Lucy dit moi ?  
Natsu : (regard froid) C'est normal, c'est ma copine.  
Lisanna : (froide) Pardon ?  
Natsu : (froid) Lucy est ma copine, depuis hier soir précisément.  
Luxus : (sourit En regardant Lucy) Ils sont biens ensemble non ?  
Grey : (sourit) Et ouais  
Mira : (sourit) C'est l'amourrrrrrrrrrrr  
Lisanna : (froide et regarde Lucy méchamment) très bien... félicitation à vous deux  
Natsu : (voit son regard) Tu vas éviter de regarder ma copine comme ça parce qu'autrement ça va pas le faire, je te le dis une fois, je te le redirais pas.  
Lisanna : (froide) Un conseil : fait attention Natsu... Faites tous attention à vous...  
Luxus : (froid) C'est une menace ?  
Grey : (se lève) C'est toi qui va devoir faire attention Lisanna, on te laissera pas t'approcher des filles cette fois !  
Natsu : (froid) et je te laisserais encore moins approcher Lucy  
Lisanna : (froide) On verra ça... (s'en va)

Ça sent pas bon pour nous... et ça sent encore plus mauvais pour moi... Natsu me serra contre lui en me disant que ça allait aller. On finit de manger dans le calme sauf quand Grey commença à se disputer avec Natsu, on ne pouvait pas retenir nos rires. Puis on se dirigea tous vers le gymnase car aujourd'hui, c'était cours de magie ! Et ouais, et je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais devoir faire très attention et garder mes clefs sous la main même si je les ai toujours prêt de moi. Oui, je peux vous dires que je suis très proches de mes esprits. Le professeur qui est toujours Gildartz mais accompagné du directeur nous demanda d'aller nous changer et je mis donc ma tenue habituel pour ce cours, simple et confortable, c'est le principal. Je rajoute une couette sur le côté pour être plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements et je sors du vestiaire avec les filles en m'étirant.

On se dirige donc vers le gymnase et une fois dans la salle, Natsu me regarda de la tête aux pieds avec de grands yeux.. et il couru vers moi avant de me faire tourner en rond... mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! (rigole) Il est malade !

Lucy : (rigole) qu'est-ce-que tu as ?  
Natsu : (sourit) Tu es splendide !  
Lucy : (rigole) ha bon tu trouves ?  
Natsu : (sourit) oui !

Et sans que je n'ai le temps de répondre, il m'embrassa en me prenant dans ses bras, je l'aime tellement. On est coupé par le principal qui nous demanda de nous rassembler pour nous expliquer ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui...

 ** **Makarov**** : Donc aujourd'hui... DUELS un contre un !  
 ** **La classe**** : Ouais !

Les duels commencèrent donc, Natsu gagna son duel contre Léon, il était donc très heureux de son combat. Les autres gagnèrent tous les matchs et là... la catastrophe, le cauchemar...

 ** **Makarov**** : Lucy contre Lisanna !  
Natsu : (me regarde inquiet) Luce...  
Lucy : (sérieuse) J'en fais mon affaire ne t'inquiète pas  
Luxus : (sourit) Tu vas gagner c'est clair !  
 ** **Les filles**** : (sourit) Aller Lucy !  
 ** **Les garçons**** : (sourit) Tu vas gagner !

Je me plaça donc en face de Lisanna qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres... mais j'allais pas me laisser faire... et c'est partit...


	9. Chapitre 8

Fic 1. Chapitre 8 : Règlement de compte

 ** _ **PDV Lucy :**_**

Bon... je vais devoir la battre parce qu'autrement elle va croire qu'elle pourra me faire quitter Natsu sous la menace et ça inquiéterais tout le monde ce que je ne veux pas particulièrement... Je vois Natsu et les autres sur les gradins, ils veulent m'encourager mais je sais parfaitement qu'ils sont tous inquiets pour moi. Je ne peux pas perdre ce combat ! Et elle et son petit sourire victorieux... elle croit qu'elle va me battre mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, et surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Bon réfléchis Lucy réfléchis, Lisanna possède la même magie que Mirajane et Elfman donc la magie appelé Take Over; elle peut donc se transformer en animal... Il faudra donc faire attention... Il faut que j'évite de tout casser aussi... mais avec mes esprits c'est compliqué... Enfin pour l'instant on doit attendre que Makarov lance le départ du combat.

Lisanna : Monsieur le directeur !  
 ** **Makarov**** : Oui Lisanna ?  
Lisanna : Est-ce que le match peut avoir lieu sur le terrain extérieur ?  
 ** **Makarov**** : Oui bien sur (regarde les autres) tout le monde sur le terrain extérieur !  
 ** **La classe**** : Ok !

On se dirige donc tous vers dehors, elle veut donc avoir plus de place...et moi, honnêtement ça m'arrange parce que je vais pouvoir appeler tout mes esprits même si je me battrais personnellement aussi, et oui je ne laisse jamais mes esprits, mes amis car oui je les considères comme tels, se battrent seuls, je me bats toujours avec eux ! Je ne suis pas retourné avec les autres pour la route tout simplement car je dois me concentrer sur le combat et sur rien d'autre ! On arrive donc à l'endroit où tout va se jouer, des arbres et d'autres verdures, un petit étang... et je me place face à mon adversaire. Aller Lucy tu dois la battre ! Le directeur nous regardes toutes les deux avant d'enfin lancer le départ du combat mais bizarrement Lisanna ne fonce pas sur moi... je reste sur mes gardes parce qu'elle est imprévisible... elle me sourit toujours avec arrogance.

Lisanna : (sourit) Tu sais que tu vas perdre ma chère Lucy ?  
Lucy : (sourit) Ne parle pas quand tu ne sais pas.  
Lisanna : (rigole) Ha mais justement je sais très bien que tu vas perdre ma pauvre, tu es si faible...  
Lucy : Et bien attaque plutôt que parler !  
Lisanna : (sourit) C'est demandé si gentiment...

Et ça commence enfin, elle se transforme en Harpie et s'envole donc dans les airs pour m'empêcher de la toucher... mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour la déstabiliser et la faire descendre de la haut... Je sors donc une de mes clefs et invoque un de mes esprit...

Lucy : (sourit) Crois moi tu vas vite descendre de la haut... Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Scorpion, Scorpio !  
 ** **Scorpio**** : (sourit) Yo Lucy, besoin d'aide ?  
Lucy : (sourit) Tu peux me la faire descendre de la haut ? Ou du moins l'aveugler le temps que je l'attrape avec mon fouet ?  
 ** **Scorpio**** : Oke c'est partit !

Et il envoie donc un jet de sable sur Lisanna qui fut donc aveuglée par ce dernier, j'en profita pour lui attraper la cheville avec mon fouet et la faire tomber de manière assez brutale au sol, mais elle se releva assez vite et me balança brutalement dans l'étang. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'elle fonce sur moi et fait en sorte de me garder la tête sous l'eau un maximum... je n'arrive pas à me dégager, j'ai plus d'air ! J'entend Natsu et les autres crier derrière... Je ne peux pas perdre... Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je prend donc une autre clefs qui pourra m'aider car elle le fait depuis que je suis toute petite... Vite j'ai plus d'air... Elle veut me tuer...

Lucy : (pense) Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Verseau, Aquarius !

Et je sens Lisanna dégager brutalement puis je me sens soulevée par un bras qui m'encercle fermement mais tendrement à la fois par le dessous des bras... Elle était venue... Aquarius...

Lucy : (essaye de reprendre sa respiration) Merci...  
 ** **Aquarius**** : (regarde Lucy puis Lisanna froidement) Commence oses-tu essayer de tuer celle qui possède ma clef ?!  
Lisanna : Ta maîtresse est faible ! Elle ne sert à rien ! J'ai déjà réussi à en mettre une à l'hôpital et je peux bien recommencer avec cette blondasse qui m'a piqué mon Natsu !  
 ** **Aquarius**** : (en colère) Pour qui te prends tu !  
Lisanna : (sourit sournoisement) Pour ce que je suis !  
 ** **Aquarius**** : (en colère) Et tu es une pauvre fille qui pense tout avoir par la force !  
Lisanna : Et je vais tout avoir comme ça !  
 ** **Aquarius**** : Tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre, tu n'auras pas un garçon comme ça, lui il aime les filles biens et c'est pour ça qu'il a choisit Lucy !  
Lucy : Aquarius...

Et elle lui lança soudainement un tourbillon d'eau en me disant quelque chose à l'oreille... Mais oui bien sur ! Il faut que je profite qu'elle soit au sol pour la mettre enfin ko ! Elle m'avait mise tellement en colère en parlant si simplement de l'hospitalisation de Wendy... Je devais la venger... et je vais pas attendre alors que je peux le faire maintenant. Je prend donc une seconde clefs dans mon trousseau... je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à maintenir deux esprits et lancer une attaque puissance mais je dois le faire pour Wendy ! Et comme toujours je peux compter sur mes esprits... Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux; ce sont mes amis, et sans eux je sais que ma vie n'aurait jamais été la même... Je sais que c'est très fleur bleue dit comme ça mais c'est la vérité, je peux pas le dire autrement !

Lucy : Ouvre-toi, Porte du palais du Gémeaux, Gemini !  
 ** **Gemini**** : (apparaissent à côté de Lucy) Bonjour Lucy !  
Lucy : Gemini, j'ai besoin de vous, transformez vous en moi et aidez moi s'il-vous-plais !  
 ** **Gemini**** : Oke !

Et là, Gemini se transforma en moi... mais moi en serviette ! Non mais non je suis pas d'accord moi ! Et les garçons qui regardent... et Natsu qui en profite... tous des pervers c'est pas possible ! Mais je vois aussi le groupe faire de grands sourires... je pense qu'ils ont compris ce qui va se passer maintenant... et Lisanna me regarde méchamment mais elle ne comprend surtout pas ce que je vais faire... Elle essaye de se relever mais Aquarius la maintient au sol avec son tourbillon d'eau... Je dois agir et vite !

Lisanna : Que vas tu faire maintenant ?!  
Lucy : (sourit) Venger Wendy... Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à elle !  
Lisanna : Elle était si faible... c'était juste trop facile... et tu penses m'avoir avec une simple et banale attaque ?  
Lucy : (l'ignore et regarde Gemini) Gemini !  
 ** **Gemini**** : Oui ?  
Lucy : (soupir)... rah et puis rien il faut faire vite tant qu'Aquarius la maintient au sol !  
 ** **Gemini**** : C'est partit !  
 ** **Les deux**** : (se tiennent les mains) Observe le ciel et Ouvre-le, Étoiles suspendues dans la voûte céleste, Apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclat ! Ô Tétrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles, Mon aspect est absolu. Que s'ouvre la Porte sauvage ! Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos... s'illuminent ! Urano Metria !

Il y avait plein de poussières... j'étais encore debout... même si je sais que ça va pas durer, j'ai utilisé trop de magie... Tout se dissipe et je vois Lisanna, encore au sol mais évanouie... j'avais gagné le combat... j'entendais tout les autres hurler de joie et courir vers moi, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous la fatigue... mais je ne touche bizarrement pas le sol, deux bras me soulèvent tendrement et me colle contre un torse chaud... Natsu... Il me serra fort contre lui et les autres me félicitèrent...

Natsu : (sourit) Tu as réussi ma Luce, tu as gagné !  
Luxus : (sourit) et c'est qui la meilleure ?  
Erza : (sourit) Je le savais que tu allais gagner !  
 ** **Les autres**** : (sourient) Bravo !  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Merci...  
Natsu : Bon bah les filles vont t'aider à aller aux vestiaires et après je te remmène à la maison d'accord ?  
Lucy : D'accord...

Les filles m'aident donc à aller jusqu'aux vestiaires... je me change tranquillement et essaye de me redonner une tête potable parce que le combat a laissé des traces ! Je me change donc avec ma tenue de ce matin, je refais ma couette sur le côté... je mets mes chaussures et Erza m'aide à aller jusqu'à la sortie du lycée où m'attend Natsu avec les autres garçons... Natsu me prend dans ses bras tendrement, et se dirigea doucement vers chez moi... il ne me parla pas et me laissa me reposer pendant le trajet, il était si gentil avec moi... Je sais pas ce que je ferrais sans lui... je suis si fatiguée... Je sens juste Natsu rentrer chez moi et me poser doucement sur mon lit... Et je m'endormis sous ses douces paroles...

Natsu : (chuchote) Dors ma Luce je reste prêt de toi...


	10. Chapitre 9

Fic 1. Chapitre 9. Peur et réconfort.

 ** **POV Lucy :****

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin très tôt, j'étais encore très fatiguée du combat de la veille et j'avais pas mal de courbatures... Natsu était partit une fois que j'étais endormie probablement... c'est mieux comme ça, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans ma tête... ma mère est décédée i ans précisément, elle était très malade mais c'était une mère fabuleuse du début à la fin, elle a toujours été là pour moi et ne m'a jamais laissé tomber malgré sa maladie... Elle me manque énormément et honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir réussi à faire le deuil, je ne le ferais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, c'est quelque chose qui est difficile à raconter même aux personnes très proches de moi, alors je préfère garder tout ça pour moi et ne pas embêter les autres. Il est 7h00 et ce matin, je n'irais pas en cours, je vais aller voir ma mère comme je l'ai toujours fais depuis qu'elle est partie. C'est triste hein ? Mais bon... tellement de choses me tracasse... surtout ma relation avec Natsu, enfin elle se passe très bien mais je sens que quelque chose peut arriver à tout moment avec Lisanna... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ou qu'il me quitte à cause d'elle... j'avoue que ça me fait très peur. Mais bon pour l'instant je vais aller me préparer... (après une bonne douche) comment je vais m'habiller ?... bon mon slim noir, un tee-shirt noir avec des dessins blancs et ma veste en cuir noire... Je prends mes adidas noires et blanches puis je me coiffe et me maquille simplement. Je prends mon sac et je sors de la maison... Je vais passer par le fleuriste acheter des roses rouges... elle adorait ses fleurs... je rentre donc chez le fleuriste et je me rends donc au cimetière et je trouve facilement ma mère...

Lucy : (murmure en déposant les fleurs) Maman... Si tu savais comme tu me manques... Il y a tellement de choses dont je voudrais te parler... Tu sais, j'ai retrouvé Natsu et je suis maintenant sa petite amie... Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup mais Lisanna, une fille très amoureuse de lui, veut le récupérer par tout les moyens et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... à lui ou aux autres... Qu'est-ce-que tu me dirais de faire...(commence à pleurer) J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose ou qu'il me quitte à cause d'elle... Je me sens tellement seule parfois... si seulement tu étais là... Sting et Rogue sont à Crocus, ils pourraient m'aider je le sais mais je ne veux pas les déranger... Enfin, je voulais juste te raconter tout ça... ça fait maintenant 6 ans que tu es parti loin de moi... Je vais y aller car je dois aller en cours cet après-midi... (se relève) Je t'aime maman...

Je décide donc de rentrer manger car je dois aller au lycée après... J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, les autres ont dû s'inquiéter mais bon j'y ai pas tellement pensé honnêtement... Je vais me faire taper... Ha oui juste pour vous expliquer, Sting est mon frère jumeau et Rogue est notre cousin, on se connait depuis qu'on est enfants enfaîte, ils sont toujours à Crocus et je n'ai donc pas envie de les déranger avec mes problèmes personnels. J'arrive donc à la maison et je décide de regarder mon téléphone et comme je le disais... j'ai été harcelé par les autres, une vingtaine d'appels dont cinq de Natsu... une trentaine de messages... dont un d'un inconnu, qui c'est ?

 ** **De : inconnu****  
 ** **A : Lucy****

Bonjour Lucy, c'est Lisanna, et oui j'ai trouvé ton numéro. Alors comme ça tu ne viens pas en cours ? Tu as peur de me revoir ? Tu devrais... fais attention à toi et ton groupe... je récupérerais Natsu et ça par tout les moyens !

Elle me poursuit même en me menaçant par message ?! Je la bloque immédiatement et envoie un message collectif aux autres pour les rassurer autrement ils vont continuer...

 ** **De : Lucy****  
 ** **A : Natsu 3, Luxus, Grey, Fried, Luxus, Léon, Gadjeel, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy...****

Désolé à vous tous, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule ce matin, je suis fatiguée. Je vous rejoindrais cet après-midi au lycée, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Voilà déjà ça c'est fait, ils ne s'inquiéteront plus pour moi, je n'aime pas ça. Je repose donc mon téléphone et je vais me préparer à manger car je n'ai pas mangé ce matin non plus alors j'ai pas mal faim... Il y a pas mal de nourriture dans le frigo alors j'ai de quoi me nourrir... j'ai envie d'escalope à la crème... Bon bah je vais m'en faire, j'ai le temps... Je mets donc de la musique et me met à cuisiner... Une demi heure plus tard, je mange tranquillement en pensant à Natsu... qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Je ne vais pas le quitter bien sûr, je l'aime trop pour ça mais je dois me comporter comment par rapport à Lisanna ? J'ai besoin de conseils mais je veux pas déranger Sting et Rogue... Ils doivent être au self eux aussi... Bon je vais les appeler... Je prends donc mon fix et retourne devant mon assiette en mettant le haut-parleur... bon au moins ça sonne...

Sting : Allô ?  
Lucy : Coucou Sting...  
Sting : Ha Luce ! Attend je mets le haut parleur je suis avec Rogue... Voilà c'est bon !  
Rogue : Coucou Lucy !  
Lucy : Salut Rogue, comment allez vous les garçons ?  
Sting : Ça va ça va, tu nous manques tu sais ?  
Rogue : C'est vrai  
Lucy : Vous me manquez aussi...  
Sting : Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse  
Lucy : Non ça va pas fort mais je ne voulais pas vous dérangez alors j'ai hésité à vous appeler...  
Rogue : Tu ne nous déranges jamais !  
Sting : C'est vrai ça, que ce passe t'il ?  
Lucy : (commence à sangloter) J'ai besoin de vous...  
Sting : Lucy qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?  
Rogue : Calme toi et explique nous  
Lucy : (sanglote) Je sors avec Natsu...  
Sting : Mais c'est génial !  
Rogue : (inquiet) Tu dois être heureuse alors pourquoi cette inquiétude ?  
Sting : (inquiet) Tu commences à nous inquiéter tu sais ?  
Lucy : ( sanglote) Mais une fille, Lisanna, est amoureuse de lui et veut le récupérer par tout les moyens dont la violence. Quand je suis parti à Crocus, elle a menacé les garçons de blesser les filles pour qu'ils ne restent qu'avec elle et elle a envoyé Wendy à l'hôpital. Maintenant elle me menace de faire du mal au groupe pour que je quitte Natsu... Je sais plus quoi faire je l'aime mais je veux pas qu'il leurs arrivent quelque chose !  
Sting : (énervé) Elle ne t'a rien fait à toi j'espère ?!  
Rogue : (contient sa colère) Calme toi Sting c'est pas le moment, Lucy est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?  
Lucy : (sanglote) Moi pas grand chose à part m'envoyer un ballon en pleine tête... (Pensées Lucy : je ne vais pas leurs dire pour le combat je l'ai gagné) et me menacer...  
Rogue : Bon, calme toi, tu ne vas certainement pas quitter Natsu pour une fille comme elle. Et je pense que Natsu t'aime vraiment tu sais donc il ne te quittera pas ne t'inquiète pas pour ça  
Sting : Tu veux que l'on vienne à Magnolia ?  
Lucy : (sanglote mais ferme) Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous loupiez des cours !  
Rogue : Alors on viendra ce weekend et on prendra de tes nouvelles tout le temps  
Sting : (énervée) ça c'est sur !  
Lucy : (sanglote mais ce calme) D'accord  
Rogue : (Parle tendrement) On doit aller en cours mais on continue de te parler par message d'accord ?  
Lucy : D'accord, à tout de suite  
Sting : (Tendrement) Je t'aime petite soeur, tu me manques malgré le fait que je ne te le montre peut-être pas assez  
Lucy : (Tendrement) Je t'aime aussi grand frère, tu me manques aussi énormément

Après cet appel qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je vais chercher mes affaires pour aller en cours car je vais finir par être en retard... ça me fait beaucoup de bien de leurs parler, ils me manquent beaucoup tout les deux... Tiens des messages

 ** **De : Luxus****  
 ** **A : Lucy****

Je t'attend devant le lycée ! J'ai dis à Natsu que je voulais te parler...

Ho mais il est pas possible celui là... je m'en doutais qu'il savait que c'était un peu par rapport à Natsu et tout ça que je ne suis pas venu ce matin non plus... Je sors donc de la maison et me dirige vers le lycée où je retrouve Luxus devant le portail, il à l'air soucieux mais je lui souris doucement en arrivant vers lui... Il me fait la bise et me fixe...

Lucy : (sourit) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luxus ?  
Luxus : Explique moi ?  
Lucy : (soupir) Je suis aller voir maman parce que ça fait 6 ans aujourd'hui puis j'ai appelé mon frère parce que j'avais besoin d'avis par rapport à Lisanna et qu'il me manquait...  
Luxus : Lisanna est venu nous dires qu'elle t'avait parlé  
Lucy : Elle m'a envoyé un message de menace comme ce qu'elle nous dit...  
Luxus : (énervé) Elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire celle là !  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Calme toi ça va, en plus Sting et Rogue vienne me voir ce weekend et me parle par message donc ça va aller  
Luxus : (sourit en commençant à avancer vers la salle de cours) On sera là nous aussi, Natsu n'a pas l'intention de te lâcher, il a parlé de toi toute la matinée... il est mort d'inquiétude tu sais ? Tu dois être contente de les revoir, je sais que ton frère te manque énormément et ton cousin aussi mais c'est un peu différent de ton frère. Je suis content qu'ils viennent te voir, ça te fera du bien et du soutien en plus. Tu as vraiment l'air fatiguée.  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Tu sais... j'ai peur... tout ça me fait peur... malgré tout ce que vous me dites, j'ai peur qu'il vous arrives quelque chose ou que Natsu me quitte... Et oui je suis contente qu'ils viennent et c'est vrai que mon frère me manque vraiment beaucoup et mon cousin aussi alors j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent... et oui je suis fatiguée mais ça va encore  
Luxus : (lui sourit) Je comprends tes peurs, c'est normal, mais tu ne dois pas penser cela; Natsu ne te quittera jamais car il t'aime plus que tout au monde et ça je peux te le jurer. Puis on protège les filles ne t'inquiètent pas pour nous non plus ! C'est normal, je passerais vous voir, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu non plus. Couche toi tôt ce soir. On arrive, aller passe devant ma poule ! (rigole)  
Lucy : (rigole) Ma poule ?  
Luxus : (rigole) ouais !

Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis après tout, il a une facilité à me faire rire ! On rentre donc dans la salle de cours et on se dirige vers les autres qui sont au fond de le salle comme d'habitude, et à peine Natsu me voit qu'il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras... J'aime tant être contre lui... je me sens en sécurité... je l'aime vraiment très fort...

Natsu : (chuchote) Ne me fais plus jamais ça... j'étais mort d'inquiétude...  
Lucy : (chuchote et ressert l'étreinte) Je suis désolé... J'avais besoin d'être seule... et je suis fatiguée...  
Natsu : (la regarde) Oui tu as l'air fatiguée... Tu aurais dû rester te reposer chez toi, je te raccompagne ce soir d'accord ?  
Lucy : D'accord... Mon frère et mon cousin viennent me voir ce weekend... je leurs ai parlé du problème avec Lisanna...  
Natsu : (sourit) C'est bien ce que tu as fais, je t'aime mon ange  
Lucy : (sourit) Je t'aime aussi...

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, je parlais avec le groupe et on rigolait tous ensemble puis je reçu un message de Sting...

 ** **De : Sting****  
 ** **A : Luce****

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés alors que je sais parfaitement que tu ne vas pas bien, je me sens vraiment inutile et indigne car je suis ton frère jumeau ! S'il-te-plait, soit forte comme tu l'as toujours été, j'arrive dans pas longtemps et je ferrais tout pour que tu ailles bien même si je pense que Natsu et les autres le font déjà au maximum. Je serais toujours là pour toi je veux que tu le saches car je ne suis pas expressif.

 ** **De : Lucy****  
 ** **A : Sting****

Tu ne dois pas t'excuser par rapport à ça, je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Tu es à Crocus, je suis à Magnolia, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour moi et je le sais. Je t'attend ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vécu pire. Je sais très bien tout ce que tu me dis, tu es comme tu es mais tu restes mon frère jumeau donc je te connais mieux que quinconce.

Il s'en veut... mais il ne devrait pas... J'étais en train de descendre les escaliers avec le groupe quand je sentis quelqu'un me pousser brutalement et je dégringola jusqu'à la fin... Natsu et les autres allèrent vers moi, Natsu me prit dans ses bras et on entendit une voix derrière nous... en haut des marches...

...: La pauvre petite est encore tombée...  
Natsu : (énervé) Lisanna...  
Grey : (énervé) Mais quand est-ce-que tu vas nous lâcher !  
Luxus : (énervé) Ça commence à bien faire maintenant tes gamineries !  
Lisanna : (sourit) J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour l'instant !  
Mirajane : Lisanna ça suffit ! Je n'ai rien dis pour l'instant mais maintenant je vais prendre des mesures et Elfman aussi !  
Lisanna : (calme) Et ? Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ?  
Elfman : Tu n'auras pas le choix, tu fais trop de mal autour de toi !  
Lisanna : Parce que je veux Natsu !  
Natsu : (énervé) Et tu ne m'auras pas !  
Lisanna : (le regarde) Mais pourquoi ?!  
Natsu : Parce que je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Il va falloir t'y faire !  
Levy : Lucy tu saignes !  
Erza : Il faut que tu ailles un l'infirmerie !  
Natsu : On y va

Natsu m'emmena donc à l'infirmerie rapidement car j'avais mal à la tête, une fois arrivée, l'infirmière me prit en charge et me banda mes blessures si on peut dire, et me dit de m'allonger pendant qu'elle allait chercher les autres qui attendaient dans le couloir. Peu de temps après, Natsu entra et s'assit à côté de moi, il avait l'air inquiet comme je m'en doutais...

Lucy : (sourit) Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est juste une égratignure.  
Natsu : Luxus m'a parlé...  
Lucy : Ha...  
Natsu : (sourit tristement) Tu as encore peur Luce...  
Lucy : Je dois avoué que oui...  
Natsu : (la prend dans ses bras) Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es tout pour moi et maintenant que tu es à mes côtés je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher ! Je t'aime !  
Lucy : (sourit) Je t'aime...  
Natsu : (sourit et l'embrasse) Aller je te remmène chez toi tu dois te reposer  
Lucy : D'accord

Cette journée était vraiment pleine de surprise... mais elle finit quand même bien... Demain sera un nouveau jour...


	11. Chapitre 10

FANFICTION 1. CHAPITRE 10 : L'arrivée !

 ** **PDV Lucy :****

La semaine est vite passée et nous sommes Samedi maintenant, je viens de me lever, il est 9h... j'ai la tête dans le cul et j'ai faim... Donc au programme : je vais d'abord manger et après me préparer rapidement parce que je dois aller chercher Sting et Rogue dans une heure à la gare... je sais pas pourquoi, hier j'ai dû faire mes cartons... parce que je change d'adresse... oui ma propriétaire est venue me le dire hier donc le camion les a emmené à ma nouvelle maison ce matin. Je découvrirais tout ça tout à l'heure avec les garçons ! J'ai donc prévenu Natsu et les autres que je leurs donnerais ma nouvelle adresse quand je l'aurais donc j'ai hâte de voir mon nouveau chez moi et ils ont tous hâtes de la voir ! Bon, je vais manger mon dernier petit déjeuner qui est... une pomme et un jus d'orange parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste dans le frigo... Enfaîte, il ne me reste plus rien dans la maison à part ce qu'il me fallait pour ce matin donc autant vous dires que c'est très vide.  
Après avoir manger, je monte donc me préparer assez rapidement, je m'habille de manière assez décontracté, journée à faire les courses, le ménage et ouvrir des cartons... Pas besoin d'être en tenue de soirée ! Je mets un jean slim bleu clair, un sweat gris avec une moustache noire, des tennis bleues et blanches, un bracelet... je me coiffe juste les cheveux et me maquille un peu d'un peu de rouge à lèvres et de crayon noir…

Je fini donc de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac quand la propriétaire sonne à la porte pour échanger les clefs et me donner ma nouvelle adresse ! Je descends donc rapidement en prenant mon sac et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux différentes pièces de la maison... J'ai quand même passé pas mal de temps dans cette maison. J'ouvre donc la porte...

 ** **La propriétaire**** : (souriante) Bonjour Lucy, alors prête à changer de maison ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Bonjour ! Oui je suis prête, voilà les clefs et j'ai tout nettoyé.  
 ** **La propriétaire**** : (souriante) Merci, voilà les clefs de votre nouvelle demeure et voilà l'adresse ; Je dois vous laisser maintenant alors j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problème pour la trouver et je vous souhaites une bonne journée.  
Lucy : (souriante) Merci, à vous aussi !

Bon alors, maintenant que j'ai tout cela, je me dépêcher d'aller à la gare parce que je vais finir par être en retard et ça ce serait pas cool ! Dix minutes plus tard je suis enfin arrivée et leurs train va arriver dans quelques minutes en tout cas il a été annoncé et j'attends sur la voie... il arrive enfin après une courte attente et après quelques temps d'observation je vois mon frère et mon cousin venir vers moi avec un grand sourire au visage ; Je cours vers mon frère et lui saute dans les bras tout simplement parce qu'il m'a énormément manqué et que je le retrouve enfin... Il me fait tournoyer avant de me reposer par terre pour que je puisse prendre Rogue dans mes bras aussi ! Ils m'ont vraiment beaucoup manqué... en même temps c'est ma seule famille vous me direz mais c'est aussi deux personnes qui m'ont sont très chères...

Sting : (souriant) Alors comment ça va ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Ça va très bien !  
Rogue : (souriante) Ha bah, ça c'est cool !  
Sting : (souriant) Ça allait pas il y a quelques jours...  
Lucy : (souriante) Oui mais je vous retrouves donc je suis heureuse ! Par contre ça va pas être un week-end top comme j'emménage dans ma nouvelle maison aujourd'hui, faudra faire toute les courses, faire le ménage et ouvrir tout les cartons...  
Rogue : (souriant) Ha mais tu sais, nous aussi on va devoir ouvrir nos cartons...  
Sting : (souriant en voyant la tête de Lucy) Ha oui on t'a pas dit ? C'est nous qui avons acheté la maison pour nous trois comme on déménage ici...  
Lucy : (choquée) Sérieux ?!  
Rogue : (souriant) surprise...  
Sting : (souriant) Bon on y va alors ?  
Lucy : (super heureuse) Oui ! C'est pas très loin de la gare en plus, on va passer faire les courses d'abord !

On se rend donc tout les trois vers le supermarché où on passa une heure et demi à faire les courses et comme ils n'avaient pas de valises, ils ont absolument voulu porter tout les sacs parce qu'on a vraiment fait le stock c'est n'importe quoi... on est même passé au niveau décoration pour acheter quelques trucs pour la maison... on a juste acheté une corbeille à fruits et une horloge super jolie au final... j'étais vraiment contente de me dire que j'allais vivre avec eux à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est super bien ! Au moment où je vous parles... on cherche la maison parce qu'on est dans la bonne rue... alors... c'est bon c'est là ! On ouvre le portail et là... d'accord... Sting a voulu ce faire plaisir au niveau de la maison... j'avais oublié qu'on avait les moyens moi... c'est une jolie maison avec deux étages, on a une piscine et un jacuzzi avec une jolie terrasse à côté.

Lucy : (choquée) Mais vous êtes sérieux ?  
Sting : (rigole) On voulait te faire une bonne surprise et puis cette maison à été un coup de cœur commun pour Rogue et moi et on était sûr quelle te plairait  
Rogue : (souriant) Et on c'est pas trompés !  
Lucy : (souriante) Elle est magnifique !  
Sting : (souriant en lui prenant la main) Alors allons voir l'intérieur, par contre attention le hall doit être remplit de tout les cartons même si la plupart des choses sont déjà rangés. On devra juste ranger nos affaires personnelles.  
Lucy : (souriante) D'accord !

J'ouvre donc la porte et on avance dans la maison pour aller à la cuisine ranger les courses, je découvre donc une cuisine très moderne et assez spacieuse ce qui est assez bien étant donné que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps dans cette pièce pour préparer mes plats... Alors là, vu qu'on est trois c'est le top d'avoir une belle cuisine ! Pendant qu'on range, je vais vous la décrire : les couleurs principales sont noir et blanc, quand on arrive, il y a un îlot central noir et blanc avec un côté avec deux chaises blanches... après les meubles sont avec les mêmes couleurs... tout est équipé, il y a un frigo, des plaques, un four, beaucoup de rangements aussi ! Je rajoute le contenu du carton avec mes affaires donc il y a en plus : tout mes robots, grille-pain, mixeur, le reste à déjà été rangé et il y a des fleurs que les garçons rajoutent pour donner un peu de couleur... des fleurs ?

Lucy : (souriante) Des fleurs ?  
Sting : (souriant) Oui on en a commandé pas mal vu que tu aimes beaucoup ça, on a voulu te faire plaisir !  
Rogue : (souriant) La cuisine te plaît ? Comme on a tous les mêmes goûts c'était plutôt facile de savoir quoi choisir pour la maison...  
Lucy : (souriante) Oui, elle est très belle, je vous ferais de bons petits plats !  
Sting : (souriant) Surtout que tu cuisines très bien de base, j'ai hâte de remanger tout cela !  
Rogue : (souriant) On a rangé ici, allons voir le reste !  
Lucy : (contente) Oui !

Je sais que cette journée ne va pas être extraordinaire pour vous comme j'emménage mais bon... on se dirige vers la salle à manger qui est juste à côté sauf qu'ici les couleurs sont surtout le marron principalement, les murs sont pour la plupart blancs sauf un qui est violet, les meubles sont tous marrons mais ils sont très jolis. Cette salle à manger est enfaîte très simple et très chaleureuse je trouve, le carrelage est blanc et il y a un tapis encore une fois marron... il y a plein de petits objets de décorations donc je trouve ça super mignon ! On rajoute juste l'horloge sur un des murs...mais Sting à du mal à bien la mettre au centre...

Sting : (regarde Lucy) C'est bon là ?  
Lucy : (sérieuse) Non, plus à gauche  
Sting : (décale à gauche) Et là ?  
Lucy : (sérieuse) Trop à gauche  
Rogue : (rigole) Tu arrives à rien Sting, attend (Prend l'horloge et la place) Là c'est bon Luce ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Parfait !  
Rogue : (l'accroche en rigolant) Tu vois Sting, faut demander aux personnes compétentes  
Sting : (rigole) Ouais bah c'est bon hein, on va voir le salon et puis on oublie  
Lucy : (rigole) Oui on va rien dire sur ton incapacité  
Sting : (boude) Vous allez pas vous y mettre tout les deux !  
Rogue : (rigole) Faut croire !  
Lucy : (souriante) Allons voir la suite !

Le salon est cosy, tranquille et je pense qu'on va souvent se faire des soirées dans cet endroit entres amis(es) où tout les trois... Il y a une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la piscine et la terrasse, on a aussi un mur en pierre que j'aime beaucoup je trouve ça trop beau... on a aussi un grand canapé d'angle blanc avec quelques coussins blancs et violets, deux poufs blancs de chaque côtés du canapé. Un meuble assez long au dessus duquel se trouve un écran géant et dans lequel les gars on installé une de leurs consoles parce que dans la famille, on aime bien les jeux vidéos et on fait facilement des soirées jeux vidéos justement... Ils ont mis pas mal de décoration dont un tapis marron clair tout doux... Ha oui et le sol c'est du parquet !

Lucy : (rigole) Je m'en doutais qu'il y aurait une console dans le salon, vous avez pas pu vous en empêcher !  
Sting : (rigole) Mais en même temps, les jeux vidéos c'est les jeux vidéos !  
Rogue : (souriant) Il avait déjà prévu de faire une soirée jeux vidéos ce soir tout les trois alors bon, tout devait déjà être installé...  
Sting : (rigole) Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis !  
Lucy : (rigole) Je m'en doutais de toute manière, tu aimes trop ça pour ne pas y avoir pensé !  
Sting : (rigole) Bon on continue, j'ai envie que tu vois les pièces qui sont pour toi ! Les nôtres on s'en fou ! Tout est déjà rangé pour nous !  
Rogue : (souriant) C'est vrai  
Lucy : (souriant) D'accord

Ils me font donc sortir du salon et on monte de beaux escaliers blancs pour atterrir sur un long couloir, la première pièce est donc pour moi et c'est ma chambre si j'ai bien compris... j'ouvre donc la porte et découvre une chambre magnifique ! Tout les meubles sont blancs, marrons avec quelques touches de couleur dans la literie et la décoration... les garçons m'ont monté mes cartons et j'ai donc rajouté mes affaires à moi... Après avoir tout rangé, je me retourne et saute dans les bras de Sting car je sais qu'il a tenu à s'occuper lui même de ma chambre et d'une autre pièce alors que Rogue à fait la salle de bain lui...

Lucy : (dans les bras de Sting) Merci grand frère ! Elle est magnifique !  
Sting : (souriant) Tu le mérites petite sœur, si elle te plait, ça me fait plaisir... en plus tu as vu sur la piscine de ta fenêtre !  
Rogue : (rigole) Et il t'a installé ta console en plus ! Il a pas oublié !  
Lucy : (rigole) Mais non, il va pas oublié la console quand même !  
Sting : (rigole) Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça, vous êtes comme moi alors vous ne pouvez pas me juger !  
Lucy : (rigole) C'est vrai, j'avoue mais c'est parce que tu m'as contaminé !  
Rogue : (rigole) Tu NOUS a contaminé !  
Sting : (rigole) Mais n'importe quoi !  
Lucy : (souriante) Je suis heureuse  
Rogue : (souriant) hm ?  
Lucy : (souriante) De me dire que je vais être ici avec vous, ça me rend heureuse, vraiment !  
Sting : (souriant) Nous aussi petite sœur ! Mais d'ailleurs vient voir ta surprise, c'est mon cadeau pour toi comme je n'ai pas été là pour ton anniversaire !  
Lucy : (souriante) Tu n'avais pas besoin !  
Sting : (souriant) Aller vient !

l me tire donc vers une porte... et me dit d'ouvrir... Donc j'ouvre doucement la porte qui est d'ailleurs coulissante et découvre... un dressing... tout mes vêtement sont déjà rangés, les meubles sont assez foncés mais c'est juste magnifique... il m'a prévu un dressing...

Sting : (souriant devant le visage de sa sœur) Il te plaît ?  
Lucy : (choquée) Il est magnifique...  
Sting : (souriant) Alors ça me rend heureux si ça te plaît, il est pas énorme mais bon, il est sympa et tu auras de la place pour ranger tes nouvelles affaires si tu en achètes d'autres parce que tout est déjà rangé et il reste de la place...  
Rogue : (souriant) C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal  
Lucy : (souriante) Il est parfait ! Merci !  
Sting : Et encore c'est pas fini il te reste une pièce et après, on sera tranquille !  
Rogue : (souriant) Ha c'est mon tour de montrer ma surprise alors !  
Lucy : (choquée) Encore ?  
Rogue : (souriant) Bah oui, aller va voir ta salle de bain !

Et j'entre donc dans la dernière pièce que j'ai à découvrir, et la salle de bain est comme le reste juste superbe... je suis trop gâtée, j'ai rien demandé et ils m'offrent tout ça... Je vous laisses la prendre en photo (a regarde sur ce lien si vous voulez voir -) parce que je dois tout ranger...  
Après avoir tout rangé, on c'est installé avec un verre de jus de fruits sur les fauteuils prêt de la piscine et on se rend compte qu'il est quand même pas mal tard parce qu'il est déjà 20h... Mais on a décidé de s'installer tranquillement pour pouvoir parler tout les trois, Rogue est allé chercher les pizzas que l'on a commandé et revient avec et on commence à manger doucement...

Lucy : (souriante) On est vraiment bien !  
Sting : (souriant) C'est vrai, mais parlons un peu plus sérieusement, on va être dans ta classe, j'ai appelé le lycée pour ça... Mais je veux que tu saches qu'on va pas resté sans rien faire si cette fille s'en prend encore à toi !  
Rogue : (sérieux) Oui, il a raison !  
Lucy : (souriante) Je le sais mais je ne veux pas y penser ce soir !  
Sting : (souriant) D'accord, qu'est-ce-que tu dirais d'inviter tout le monde demain pour la journée et qu'ils restent à dormir comme Lundi c'est férié ?  
Rogue : (souriant) Oui, c'est pas mal comme idée !  
Lucy : (souriant) D'accord, je leurs envoie un message !

J'envoie donc un message à tout le groupe et tout le monde répond positivement à l'invitation, je leurs donnes aussi ma nouvelle adresse histoire qu'ils sachent où aller... donc je vais devoir me lever demain matin parce qu'ils arrivent tous à 10h... je voulais dormir ! Bon après cette longue journée, on est tous fatigués donc on nettoie tout et je dis bonne nuit aux garçons qui vont eux aussi se coucher. Je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et me met en pyjama, je l'adore d'ailleurs, je vous le mettrais en photo et je me glisse sous mes draps pour passer une bonne nuit... je mets le réveil ? Non, je me lèverais ! Tiens j'ai reçu un message...

 ** **De Natsu 3****  
 ** **A Lucy****

J'ai hâte de te voir demain, tu me manques, je t'aime 3

 ** **De Luce 3****  
 ** **A Natsu****

Moi aussi, à demain, je t'aime aussi 3

Il est trop mignon... Je l'aime tellement...

Alors je sais que vous avez pas appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui mais la journée de demain sera sans doute plus intéressante ! Alors bonne nuit et à demain !


End file.
